Ice Blue Eyes
by Takenaka
Summary: COMPLETE! A holiday on a forgein island doesn't turn out quite as the YYH gang expected and as strange encounters occur, mysteries are revealed their vacation turns out to be much more interesting...Please R
1. Default Chapter

Ice Blue Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: No character is mine, except Sam, Marija, Yoruki and Takashi, you can use them but ask me first!!! Ok? No profit is being made, and so don't bother me and just read it .The words in Italics are what the characters are thinking and the ones in bracket my comments. Y = Yusuke, Ku = Kuwabara, Sh = Shizuro, Yu = Yukina, K = Kurama, H = Hiei, S = Sam, M = Marija, N = Nilce, Ke = Keiko. And I would also like to thank a friend of mine, Marija Mangion that helped me a lot through out this fic and I have to admit that without her help this fic would not be existing since the character with her name was inspired by her. Any fan or hate mail are welcomed  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Time passes so quickly that you don't even realise. Yet five years had passed from the last tournament that our demon friends had participated in. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei haven't seen each other since then. Yusuke kept training under the strict eye of Genkai. He was still at school, though in a higher grade, studying (although he didn't want to) because of the continuous pressure his girlfriend Keiko gave him. Kuwabara stopped studying (he knew it wasn't made for him) and opened a restaurant which he and his sister directed with the help of the ice maiden Yukina. Hiei on the other hand went in the Makai and worked for Mukuro (in the Ningenkai he had the impulse of killing all the ningens he found in front of him). Kurama worked for his stepfather and visited the Makai to see Hiei sometimes in the holidays. This was one of those frequent visits.  
  
Hiei and Kurama are sitting under a tree talking about demons (for a change); Hiei refused to talk about anything else, since he didn't know any other interesting subject. Kurama was hoping to make up Hiei's mind about a trip he was going to organise with the other members of the Urameshi Team. K: " I really would like to meet them again, you know to see what they are doing." H: " Hn..." K: " You don't want to? They are still your friends, after all." H: " You call a stupid gorilla and that slave of his girlfriend, friends! You're really mad, fox!" K: " HIEI!! What are you saying?" H: " Just the truth" K: " OOHH, you're so hard headed sometimes" H: " thanks" K: " Well they're not perfect but those are the only friends you've got - we've got" H: " Yeah really? I can see you all alone in the ningen world" K: " But they are not really frien....- Wait a minute! how do you know with who I am in the ningen world?" H: " You know I don't have much work these days" K: " So your hobby is to spy on ME!!?" H: " I don't have anything better to do" K: " YOU! Leave it!" (He gave an exasperated sigh)" I am phoning Yusuke to ask him and the others to go on a trip. Are you coming?" H: " Kill me first" K: " You just said that you don't have anything to do" H: " That's no good reason" K: " Come on if you had nothing more interesting to do then spy on me then why don't you come?" H: " I said NO!!" K: " Well then stay! Who cares??? I am not staying here just to keep you company, but if you change your mind come at my house this evening." Kurama stood up and began to walk away; he opened the portal, gave another exasperated look at Hiei and went to the ningen world. Hiei found himself alone, since his only so-called friend left. Let him go I don't care,......... but......but... maybe........... The Koorime was left to his taught  
  
In the Ningen world Yusuke was at Genkai' s temple training. G: " Come on even a baby can do better than that, can't you see it is still dirty?" Y: " If I knew this was the training I would have stayed home" Genkai made him clean her temple from top to bottom till it shone. G: " These youngsters are never happy with any thing." Y: " And the old ones never DO anything; they make us do it. You think I have nothing better to do?" G: " like?" Yusuke taught hard, Y: " Well I could go and help Keiko" G: " She's far better without you" Y: " Help Kuwabara" G: " He's already a mess by himself, doesn't need you." Y: " I could have been going round having fun." G: " It's just a waste of time, you're better here doing something good for once in your life." Y: " Old pig" he whispered the word he knew too well that that wasn't a good idea to make Genkai angry she could turn very nasty. Genkai heard him but decided not to answer just to make him pay back. G: " It's not clean do it again from the beginning" Y: " WHAT!!??!" He had spent half day cleaning that room. You stupid ***** I will make you pay some day G: " I doubt that it will ever happen but till that day you'll have to obey what I say. So start cleaning!!" Yusuke kept murmuring words which he hoped Genkai wouldn't hear, as he knelt once again on the floor and began yet again cleaning it, while a sunny beach and a lot of cute girls in bikini hopped happily in his mind. This was the worst summer holidays he had ever had. Little was he to know that that was about to change drastically.........  
  
DRINN!!!DRINN!!!DRINN!!!DRINN!!  
  
Yusuke woke up with a start; he had been sleeping ever since Genkai left. Y: " Who would phone here? Keiko is at work, Kuwabara too, who would call me then?" .... He was talking to no one in particular.  
  
DRINNN!!!DRINN!!!DRINN!!  
  
Y: " Coming, coming" He woke up lazily from the floor and walked towards the phone.  
  
DRINN!!DRINN!!DRINN!!!  
  
The phone was no where to be seen ( Genkai hid it after finding Yusuke on the phone while he was supposed to be working.) But the caller wasn't about to give up so easily.  
  
DRINN!!!DRINN!!!DRINN!!!  
  
After 5 minutes of exhausting research he found it. Y: " Hello!!" K: " Hi! Yusuke I'm Kurama! Do you remember me?" Y Kurama, Kurama who is Kurama?...... K: " Hey are you still there?? Y: " W-What ohh yeah" K: " So you don't remember me?" Y ohh yeah of course that fox demon Y: " Yeah of course how are you? Long time no see." K: " That's why I called actually, I wanted to invite you to a trip I am going to do. Wanna come?" Y: " TRIP, I heard the word trip. Of course! Where?" K: " I don't know. Come to my house this evening and tell Kuwabara and the others OK? see you" Kurama hang up. Y: " YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Genkai arrived at the temple only to find it in ruins( Yusuke while searching for the phone had wrecked the place ) G" YUSUKE!! WHAT HAPPENED HERE???"  
  
Yusuke came running from the room next door with his jacket on. G: " Where do you think you're going??? And before you clean up this mess?" Y: " Urgent mission" And he ran outside without leaving Genkai time to catch him up. G: " And who will clean this mess now" She looked down at PO who hadn't the luck of running as fast as Yusuke. G: " Well you're suppose to reflect his soul, so you clean up" PO looked around the room then fainted.  
  
AN: Wheen I'll receive one review I'll update. Thanks for wasting your time reading my fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :p 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No character is mine, except Sam, Marija, Yoruki and Takashi, you can use them but ask me first!!! Ok? No profit is being made, and so don't bother me and just read it .The words in Italics are what the characters are thinking and the ones in bracket my comments. Y = Yusuke, Ku = Kuwabara, Sh = Shizuro, Yu = Yukina, K = Kurama, H = Hiei, S = Sam, M = Marija, N = Nilce, Ke = Keiko. And I would also like to thank a friend of mine, Marija Mangion who helped me a lot throughout this fic and I have to admit that without her help this fic would not be existing since the character with her name was inspired by her. Any comments and dead treats are welcomed  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The air was hot, the sky clear, the street was deserted and the only sound you could hear was a man's voice shouting from a near by restaurant "Yukushi". (Yes, you guessed right who could do all that noise but our friend Kazuma Kuwabara). Inside the restaurant the only people were the Ice maiden Yukina, the tall orange-haired Kuwabara and his sister Shizuro. They were all exhausted except maybe for Kuwabara who seemed to still have a lot of energy since he wouldn't keep his mouth shut. Yukina was the only one patient enough to listen to him without interrupting and showing INTEREST,( that girl is incredible ), Shizuro was watching the little television behind the counter as loud as possible to cover her brother's voice.  
  
Sh: " I think you bored her to death bro"  
  
Kuwabara looked shocked.  
  
K: " No, she is not bored, are you Yukina?  
  
He was really praying she said no, while his sister was eager to see what his reaction would be if she said yes.  
  
Yu: " Of course not, Kazuma, I like listening to your stories you know that" She said with her usual radiant smile.  
  
ShWOW, I'm impressed that girl is a really superb actress or else she's just dumb  
  
Kuwabara looked relived and was about to start again when Yusuke came running in with an air of great happiness on his face.  
  
Ku: " Hey, you want to destroy this place?"  
  
Yu: " Good day, Yusuke"  
  
Sh: " Ohh, still alive I thought Genkai had killed you by now"  
  
Y: " Always a pleasure to see you Shizuro. Guys, guess from who I heard today?"  
  
Ku: " We're not fortune-tellers, spit it out."  
  
Y: " Kurama"  
  
Sh: " Ohh, really that cute red haired guy you were fighting with a few years ago." Shizuro said blushing.  
  
Ku: " Don't tell me you like him!"  
  
Sh: " It's not your business" She said turning even redder.  
  
Ku: " Ha, I knew it, stop dreaming he will never go out with a witch , unfortunately for you he has good taste in gir-"  
  
Shizuro was angry so she just gave him a punch on the nose to make him shut up( but did not succeed).  
  
Ku: " AWWWWWWW!!! What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Sh: " I told you it's not your business so shut up!"  
  
Ku: " I was just saying the truth"  
  
Yukina looked shocked  
  
Yu: " You don't have to speak like this to your sister, It's not polite."  
  
Kuwabara blushed (and quite incredibly shut up). Yusuke was totally ignored.  
  
Y: " hey are you listening or not?"  
  
Sh: " Yes, of course what did he tell you."  
  
Yusuke was fighting hard not to laugh since Shizuro's eyes were all starry as she spoke about Kurama.  
  
Y: " Well he invited us to go on a trip with him"  
  
Sh: " Really!!!! I'm surly coming"  
  
Ku: " Who told you you're invited?"  
  
Yu: " Kazuma!! I wouldn't like my brother to talk to me like this"  
  
Yukina was very angry with him since she was very sensible about sister- brother relationship, but regretted almost immediately as she saw the look on his eyes.  
  
Ku: " Really, so you wouldn't want me as your brother?"  
  
Yu: " OHH NO!! I mean YES I would want you as my brother"  
  
Ku: " You just said you didn't"  
  
The case was disparate but Yukina always managed to calm Kuwabara down.  
  
Yu: " I only said so just to make you understand that it's not right to treat your sister this way. But I would surly want as my brother or, something more."  
  
The last few words were only whispers but Kuwabara caught every single one of them. His mood changed very rapidly after that. And once more Yusuke was ignored.  
  
Y: " Hey!!!! Listen. I stopped my training just to tell you this and the only thing you do is ignore me."  
  
He said this in a very offended tone.  
  
Ku: " Yeah like you're disparate to go back. Are you?"  
  
Yusuke immediately turned the subject.  
  
Y: " That's not the point. Kurama wants to meet us all at his house this evening to decide were we're going."  
  
Sh: " Really!!! Where does he live?"  
  
Yusuke didn't answer.  
  
Sh: " Soo??"  
  
Y: " Well I thought you KNEW."  
  
A sweatdrop formed on everyone's head.  
  
Sh: " You didn't ask him!! And how do you expect us to go."  
  
Y: " I forgot."  
  
Sh: " These are not things to forget."  
  
Ku: " Don't worry people, the great Kuwabara is here. I know were he lives."  
  
Sh: " Maybe it's better if you call him."( they absolutely didn't trust Kuwabara )  
  
Y: " Yeah I wrote his number, were is the phone."  
  
Ku: " Hey I said I know were he lives."  
  
Sh: " That's the point!."  
  
Ku: " What point?"  
  
Sh: " Your orientation is terrible, if we follow you we'll end up the opposite way."  
  
Ku: " Say it again if you dare."  
  
Sh: " I said t-"  
  
Yu: "Please, don't fight. I will call him if you want." Then she stood up and headed towards the phone and dialled Kurama' s number.  
  
Yu: " Hello, Kurama speaking ?"  
  
K: " Yes, who is it?"  
  
Yu: " How are you? I am Yukina. Do you remember me?"  
  
K: " Of course , I'm fine 10x"  
  
Yu: " There is a little problem for this evening."  
  
Kurama was very disappointed he spent nearly all day preparing for their visit and the trip.  
  
K: " Oh really, if you can't come for the trip it's fine I mean-"  
  
Yu: " Oh no, no, no we're all very eager to come, it's just that...we forgot your address, if you could please tell us, we'll all be very thankful."  
  
K: " Oh it's only for that, "  
  
Yukina wrote it on a piece of paper, thanked him and hung up without letting Shizuro say anything to her beloved Kurama.  
  
Sh: " Why didn't you tell me you were phoning I could have had the chance to talk to him."  
  
Yu: " Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. You can call him back if you want."  
  
Sh: " No, No I'll talk to him this evening" She was very happy about the fact she was going to see Kurama and spend all Summer with him alone on a beach of a deserted island..... She completely forgot the others were coming.  
  
Y: " So, everyone is coming?"  
  
Ku: " Of course"  
  
Sh: " What??? And who is taking care of the restaurant?? YOU ARE STAYING HERE!!!!( she didn't want her brother or any one else to come and ruin her vacation with Kurama )  
  
Ku: " And who are you to tell me what to do?"  
  
Yu: " Don't fight please, I can stay."  
  
Ku: " SURLEY NOT!!!  
  
Ku: " Shizuro will stay!!"  
  
Y: " Tell the truth Shizuro, you wanted to stay alone with Kurama???"  
  
Sh: " I was just thinking of our interests" She was turning very red  
  
Ku: " Oh, so that's all. Don't worry we'll leave you alone as much as possible"  
  
KuPoor Kurama I really don't want to be in his place  
  
Sh: " Really... I mean what are you talking about?"  
  
I will stay all alone with Kurama, at last. YYYYYEEEEESSSSS!!!!!!! ( by now she was looking like she had spent too much time in the sun.)  
  
Y: " Listen to me Shizuro, never work as an actress"  
  
Sh: " Oh shut up you!"  
  
She went to her room. ( she wanted to look pretty for her Kitsune)  
  
Yusuke and the others were thinking about where could they go.  
  
To Aislynn Goldleaf and PhoenixFireWing : thanks for reviewing my fic. But your comment about the format, though correct, it was not my fault. After submitting it everything got mixed up. I'm really sorry about it. Hope you enjoyed my second chapterand feel free to review again if you want. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: No character is mine, except Sam, Marija, Yoruki and Takashi, you can use them but ask me first!!! Ok? No profit is being made, and so don't bother me and just read it .The words in Italics are what the characters are thinking and the ones in bracket my comments. Y = Yusuke, Ku = Kuwabara, Sh = Shizuro, Yu = Yukina, K = Kurama, H = Hiei, S = Sam, M = Marija, N = Nilce, Ke = Keiko. And I would also like to thank a friend of mine, Marija Mangion who helped me a lot throughout this fic and I have to admit that without her help this fic would not be existing since the character with her name was inspired by her. Any comments and dead treats are welcomed  
  
It was five o'clock Yusuke and the others were coming soon and Kurama was ready to receive them. A part of him was still hoping Hiei would come but the other half knew it was quite impossible. But he was wrong. A slight movement of the air around him announced Hiei's arrival. There he was wearing his usual black clothes and cloak, standing on Kurama' s windowsill.  
  
K: " So you came"  
  
H: " Hn.."  
  
K: " Why?"  
  
H: " I was bored"  
  
K: " oh really" he said with a smile on his face.  
  
K: " You had nobody else to spy on?"  
  
H: " I shouldn't have come" And he turned his back to Kurama, preparing to leave.  
  
K: " Hey no, sorry! stay here come on"  
  
H" Why should I ?"  
  
K: " Hiei come on, please. You can't go away now."  
  
H: " Why not?"  
  
Kurama thought this was going too far so he decided on another approach.  
  
K: " You know your sister is coming too?"  
  
H: " What is she coming for?"  
  
K: " She is coming with me, Kuwabara and the others"  
  
H: " That stupid gorilla is coming ????"  
  
K: " Yes, of course and he will be with Yukina all the time."  
  
H: " I'll kill him first."  
  
K THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED!!!!!"  
  
K: " NO!! no, Hiei don't do it. Yukina won't be too happy about it"  
  
H: " It' s for her own safety, she'll understand" The situation was desperate so the last possibility was.....  
  
K: " Just come with us. You can check on them , no?"  
  
H: This fox isn't going to give up so easily  
  
H: " Fine, I'll be there to check every movements he makes"  
  
A sweatdrop formed on Kurama's head.  
  
K: that's not exactly what I hoped for but it's better than nothing  
  
K: " Good"  
  
The doorbell rang. At last the others arrived. Kurama gave a don't-kill- anybody-while-they're-here look and went to open the door.  
  
So the evening passed with Yusuke eating, Kuwabara saying that if that shrimp (Hiei) was coming he wouldn't, Shizuro looking at Kurama with big starry eyes, Hiei looking at them all disgusted, Yukina trying to make Kuwabara stop shouting and Kurama trying to make everybody listening to him. At long last at about nine o'clock ( I really don't want to be in his place ) everybody was giving their opinion were to go on holiday.  
  
Y: " let's go to the Hawaii"  
  
Ku: " Noooo, the Canary Islands"  
  
Sh: " New York"  
  
K: " I was thinking about Italy"  
  
H: " I don't care"  
  
Yukina was the only one who didn't speak and so every one was waiting for her opinion.  
  
Ku: " Where do you want to go?"  
  
Y: " So???"  
  
Yu: " Well...."  
  
Ku: " yes?"  
  
Yu: " I want to go ..."  
  
K: " continue"  
  
Yu: " To Malta"  
  
Y: " Where ?????"  
  
Sh: " I never heard of a place called that way"  
  
Ku: " I love Malta"  
  
Y: " You don't even know where it is"  
  
Ku: " Of course I know where it is"  
  
Sh: " If you really know where that place is I'm the queen of England"  
  
K: " Stop!!! Everybody!"  
  
The rest stopped and started to look at him.  
  
K: " I'm sorry I really didn't mean to shout but if we calm down maybe we can get somewhere"  
  
Sh: " he's so right!! Did you hear him shut up!!!"  
  
Ku: "why--"  
  
K: " Please"  
  
Ku: " Ok OK"  
  
Y: " So Kurama do you know where this place is?"  
  
Sh: " Of course he knows! Right" She was still looking at him with starry eyes.  
  
K: "ohh....mmm.....yes.....let me show you"  
  
He walked towards a cupboard nearby and took out the world's globe, then after looking at it for a few seconds he pointed to a point in the sea.  
  
K: " See this little island? This is Malta."  
  
Y: " but there's nothing here!!!"  
  
Ku: " Yeah he's right you're just pointing at the sea!!!"  
  
Sh: " you're just not looking close enough!! Kurama is never wrong" Again the starry look.  
  
K: " mm.. sorry Yukina I'm right? this is the place?"  
  
Yu: " Yes of course"  
  
K: " well....maybe if you do like this" He took out a magnifying lens from a drawer.  
  
Y: " ohh yes there's a dot in the middle of the sea!!"  
  
Ku:'" I always knew it was there"!"  
  
Sh: " five minutes ago you where saying he was pointing at the sea!!!"  
  
Ku: " I was testing you"  
  
H: " Baka" he whispered.  
  
Ku: " what did you say????!!!"  
  
H: " truth hurts?"  
  
Ku: " oh if I get you!!"  
  
H: " you would have been dead a long time before you even touch me!"  
  
Ku: "oh yeah!!"  
  
K: " please guys calm down we are not here to fight"  
  
Yu: " please" and she gave the one of her most radiant smiles.  
  
With that both stopped. Hiei returned his attention on the building outside and Kuwabara to Yukina.  
  
Y: " so how's this place?"  
  
Yu: " ohh.. it's really beautiful...."  
  
Ku: " well everybody agreed we are going to Malta!"  
  
Y: " hey I didn't say---"  
  
Ku: " you don't count! If Yukina wants to go there we will go there!"  
  
Y: " hey!!"  
  
K: " Yusuke it's a really nice place I'm sure you will like it"  
  
Y: " well then...if you say so!" He said with a sigh, while the Hawaiian dancers floated out of his head.  
  
Ku: " when will we meet?"  
  
K: " we are not sure about the flight times yet so we still cannot decide"  
  
Y: " what shall we do?"  
  
K: " if you want I'll check the flight times and then phone you?"  
  
Y: " yeah that would be great! Ohh by the way everything is paid isn't it?"  
  
K: " of course Yusuke" he said with a smile.  
  
Y: " well right then I'm going goodnight!"  
  
Yu: " Yusuke-kun don't forget to ask Keiko- Kun to come with us please"  
  
Y: " no don't worry!"  
  
Ku: " sure we can trust you?"  
  
Y: " well I'm not you so.."  
  
Ku: " what do you have to say by that?"  
  
Sh: " just the truth bro, just the truth"  
  
Ku: " shut up you!"  
  
Yu: " shall we go Kuwabara-kun?"  
  
Ku: " of course!!" by now he was smiling like an idiot.  
  
One by one everybody said goodnight and went back home although Shizuro was being carried outside by her brother cause she insisted in helping Kurama book their flight. The only person left now was Hiei.  
  
K: " mmm Hiei do you want to sleep here tonight so that I can tell you when to meet?"  
  
H: " No, I'm going back to the Makai I'll be in the usual place, come there if you want."  
  
And with that he left, leaving Kurama alone cleaning the mess his friend left behind them.  
  
Note : Well, I know it's a bit short and quite boring but I have my exams in two weeks and I'm really running out of ideas at the moment!!! -_- I'm really sorry!! Feel free to review. Thankyou. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
It was Saturday morning and our friends were all waiting for Yusuke to come and join them, so that they could finally go on that so wanted trip. ( Yusuke had a hard time to convince Genkai last night and he was too tired even to hear his alarm clock)  
  
Yusuke was still soundly asleep in his bed, half covered by the thin sheet. His alarm clock had been active for the past five minutes but still Yusuke gave no sign of even hearing it. His mother had not entered home yet and so nobody could wake him up, till......exasperated Hiei left the others to come and see what had happened to him, hoping he might have dropped death in the night. When he arrived Yusuke was still sleeping while his alarm clock lay destroyed on the floor. ( Yusuke was dreaming he was in the middle of a fight and had mistaken the clock for an enemy) Hiei lay still on the windowsill thinking how pathetic ningens were ( although technically Yusuke was not a ningen) H: " Wake up!"  
  
Yusuke kept sleeping.  
  
H: " Hey you! I said wake up!"  
  
Still no results.  
  
H: " stupid ningen"  
  
Since he found talking useless he had a better idea. Raising his hand he summoned a fireball and directed it towards the sleeping Yusuke on the bed. Y: It's really hot in here.  
  
The bed sheets and his clothes were burning.  
  
Y: something is burning, and I'm boiling in here  
  
Everything kept on burning. Hiei kept watching , to see how long will it take him to realise he was on fire. Y: what's on fire? It seems like it's..........  
  
Y: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
(finally)  
  
Yusuke kept running round and round the room trying to extinguish the fire on his clothes. At last after running into the kitchen and spilling a bottle of water on him, he sat wondering what on earth had happened, and the answer was clear immediately as he re-entered his messy room.  
  
Y: Hiei  
  
Y: " what are you doing here?"  
  
H: " don't worry I wasn't exactly dying to come"  
  
Y: " So????"  
  
H: " you were late so..."  
  
Y: " wait a minute, late ? for what?"  
  
H: " stupid ningen for that ridiculous trip..."  
  
Y: " OHH GOD THE TRIP!! I FORGOT!!"  
  
After about five minutes of total chaos Yusuke was ready to leave. Then he had to listen through all the way to the airport Kuwabara telling him they wasted a lot of useful time to wait for him and that next time they would leave and leave him here if he does that again. ( look whose talking )  
  
IN THE MEANTIME IN MALTA......  
  
A certain demon slayer Samantha and a witch called Marija were on the roof of a now empty primary school late that evening. They were there because a lunatic wind demon wanted to conquer earth. After a not too hard fight both of them stood in silence for a few minutes, while a chill night breeze swirled on the now dry demonic blood.  
  
M: " Yes! We won again!"  
  
S: " It was a joke to beat him, he was neither strong nor very intelligent since he decided to come here alone."  
  
M: " Yep that's right! But hey if once in a while we have an easy job I don't complain!"  
  
S: " you're sooo right! I really hope we meet loads like him."  
  
M: " let's just hope we meet nobody! I'm tried of working in my summer holidays!"  
  
S: " well we have to do that, but I don't like it much too. Especially when we have to do that magic stuff."  
  
M: " I like the magic stuff !it's easy!"  
  
S: " For you maybe! But all those spells are not meant for me!"  
  
M: " I know that don't worry, last time you tried a fire spell you nearly burned my house!"  
  
A sweatdrop formed on Sam's head.  
  
S: " oh well!! I'm sorry for that"  
  
S: " let's go! I think there's a good film on TV tonight!"  
  
M: " really? What?" while talking they climbed down the building and headed towards home.  
  
S: " yes, it's about- Hey do you notice that?"  
  
A sudden wave of a very powerful ki was coming from somewhere far away.  
  
M: " No, what?"  
  
S: " I felt a very powerful ki around"  
  
M: " where?"  
  
S: " I don't know! But I'm sure it was around here somewhere!"  
  
M: " ohh well, you are really being very precise! But I felt nothing"  
  
S: " I don't know"  
  
M: " I think you dreamed it, it's very late and you are tired"  
  
S: " maybe you're right"  
  
M: " Maybe????? I'm always right!"  
  
S: " yeah really!"  
  
M: " hey what do you want to say with that?'  
  
But while talking they didn't notice somebody was watching them on that same building they had just left. A flash of lighting lit the purple cold, cruel eyes as an evil laughter disturbed the tomb of silence.  
  
After a couple of hours Yusuke, Kuwabara and the rest of the gang landed in the Maltese international airport. The air was cold but the sky was full of stars.  
  
Ku: " I never imagined it to be like this!"  
  
Y: " you know I thought it was smaller"  
  
Sh: " I like it"  
  
Ke: " really it's a nice place"  
  
K: " Shall we go?"  
  
Y: " mmm.... Kurama where are we staying?"  
  
K: " in a very big mansion at Zurrieq"  
  
Ku, Y: " where??"  
  
K: " it's a Maltese village"  
  
Y: " ohhh!!!"  
  
K: " the owners offered to come for us here, I think they should be here by now"  
  
In fact a little more further upwards a tall man of about 30 with a black suite held a small sign with the words Mangion Mansion written all over it with black ink. As soon as Kurama spotted the sign he gestured the others to follow him.  
  
Man: " Are you the foreign guests awaited in the mansion?"  
  
K: " yes"  
  
Man: " oh very well! My name is Nilce and I am at your service."  
  
K: " thank you very much"  
  
N: " I'm sorry to inform you that Mr and Mrs Mangion will not be here during your visit, but you are still welcomed at the mansion. Anything you need ask me"  
  
Y: " we sure will!"  
  
After this little chat Nilce led his way towards a luxurious black limousine parked in front of the main door.  
  
Y: " WOW WE ARE GOING WITH THAT!!!????"  
  
Ku: " I'm already liking this trip!"  
  
Yu: " it is really nice!!"  
  
They all entered in the comfortable and spacious car. Then after a journey filled with fights and chatting they arrived in front of a huge mansion with a breath-taking garden surrounding it. But the house in itself had something mysterious and as a black silhouette was seen pass in front of the top-floor windows their doubts were confirmed. The house was hunted.  
  
Ke: " was that a ghost!!"  
  
Y: " oh come on!!! Don't be ridiculous!, it wasn't was it?"  
  
Yu: " Oh I really hope it wasn't a ghost!"  
  
Ku: " You don't need to fear the great Kazuma Kuwabara is here to protect you!"  
  
Yukina smiled at him.  
  
Hiei was at the back of the crowd his nerves rising as he saw Kuwabara put a hand around Yukina' s shoulder.  
  
H: how dare that stupid gorilla touch her!  
  
With a sudden displacement of air he was gone. Hiei suddenly reappeared in between Yukina and Kuwabara causing him to loose some of his colour.  
  
Ku: " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!???"  
  
H: " Hn.. stupid Ningen"  
  
Suddenly the front door of the house opened and all of them jumped backwards with fright. A tall girl of about 14 appeared by the door. She had shoulder length, brown, curly hair and big brown eyes.  
  
Girl: " ohh there you are Nilce I've been looking every-"  
  
She suddenly stopped seeing that Nilce was not alone at all.  
  
N: " Miss Mangion you shouldn't be still up it's very late!"  
  
The girl blushed she wasn't used at being treated as a little child any more and in front of all those guys!  
  
Girl: " emm...leave it! who are these people?"  
  
N: " these are the foreign guests we had been expecting"  
  
Girl: " oh really? Well come in! come in!"  
  
The house' s insides were fabulous. A large sitting room complete with a big screen T. V, DVD player, playstation2 and all kinds of technological machines you could imagine. From there you could see a magnificent marble staircase leading to the top floors and the glass doors leading to a huge swimming pool.  
  
Sh: " this place is incredible!"  
  
N: " ladies and gentlemen this is Miss Marija Mangion the only child of Mr & Mrs Mangion"  
  
M: " very pleased to meet you"  
  
K: " we are too! My name is Kurama and these are Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yukina, Keiko and Shizuro."  
  
Each of them nodded or greeted her when their names where called.  
  
M: " I think you are all tired after that long journey, Nilce will show you to your rooms!"  
  
And with that she headed towards the marble staircase towards her room.  
  
N: " follow me!"  
  
All of them had a room for themselves as the house was very big and extremely empty. Each of which had a four poster bed, bathroom ensuite and television. They thanked Nilce and went to bed.  
  
Note: I know it's not exactly a great chapter but after a whole month of exams this is the best I could do!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : YuYu characters do not belong to me...(the disclaimer is the one I used in the previous chapters) I forgot to add the disclaimer in chapter 4 but it still counts!! Thanks for wasting your time reading my fic! Comments and dead threats are welcomed! Please review  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Girl: " oh no! I'm late again!. Marija is going to kill me this time!!"  
  
Girl: " bye mum, I'm sleeping there tonight"  
  
She slammed the door and ran all the way to the bus station near by. Her name was Samantha but she was commonly know just as Sam. She was 14 and had short brown hair and brown-green eyes. Her family history was one of the strangest there is. All the girls in her family were demon slayers and so had supernatural powers in order to be able to do their job well. When she reached the age of 10 it was her turn to fight demons because they had a kind of law that said that when she reached that age her two older sisters would stop. They could only help in case of a very urgent emergency and at the beginning till she had enough experience to do it on her own. The strangest thing about her though was the fact that her father was a wizard and she didn't even get the simplest spells right, but as a fighter she was the best in her family and at the age of 11 she didn't need any more supervision. Her friend Marija though was a pure blooded witch, even though in her family she was the only one her powers were extraordinary. From the day, four years ago, they discovered their respective powers they worked together to fight all the evil demons there were. Right now Sam was going at Marija ' s house so that they could practice their fighting skills and powers. Since her parents were not home that was the perfect time to do so without having to go to the Makai.  
  
After about 2 sprints to catch the buses some frights for a couple of not- seen cars and yells from people who she bumped into, at last her journey was over. Knocking at the door she noticed there was much more noise than usual inside for breakfast. The door opened and Nilce can into sight.  
  
S: " hi Nilce!"  
  
N: " hi miss, come in!"  
  
S: " thanks. Where's Marija?"  
  
N: " in the dining room having breakfast!"  
  
S: " ok, I'm going there then!"  
  
N: " do you want me to ask the chef to do some for you too?"  
  
S: " no thanks, I already ate at home."  
  
N: " as you wish"  
  
After passing the sitting room and the large corridor to the dining room, she found that all the noise she heard by the door was made not only by Marija but also by other 7 people.  
  
S: " Hi"  
  
Everybody stopped to search for the person who talked.  
  
M: " Hi Sam, come on in!"  
  
As she seated next to her, she whispered...  
  
S: " who are all these people? Weren't we supposed to practice today?"  
  
M: " remember once I told you mom and dad were going to receive some foreigners?"  
  
S: " yes"  
  
M: " well here they are. People this is my friend Samantha!"  
  
Y: " hi! I'm Yusuke"  
  
S: " hi!"  
  
Y: " That ugly one with orange hair is Kuwabara!"  
  
Ku: " hey who are you calling ugly? Have you seen your face recently in the mirror?"  
  
S: they are not as bad as I thought! Especially the one with red hair!  
  
Y: " the girl next to him is Yukina"  
  
Ku: " that shrimp is Hiei" then he leaned next to her" but don't go too much near him he's dangerous"  
  
Sam blinked.  
  
S: yeah as if! He looks so young and cute!!!!  
  
H: another stupid ningen around perfect! Just what I always wanted!  
  
Y: " the redhead is Kurama."  
  
S: mm.....Kurama? I heard that name somewhere! But where?  
  
Y: " the last 2 are Keiko and Kuwabara' s sister Shizuro."  
  
S: " I'm very pleased to meet you"  
  
K: " your name is Sam right?"  
  
S: " actually it is Samantha but everybody calls me that way"  
  
K: " if it bothers you-"  
  
S: " oh no, no, no it's fine for me, I prefer it like that"  
  
S: he is so cute!!!  
  
S: " how long will you be staying?"  
  
Ke: " about 2-3 weeks."  
  
S: " and did you decide where to go first?"  
  
Sh: " no, but your friend offered to take us for a tour around"  
  
She turned to look at Marija.  
  
S: " so that's why then!"  
  
M: " what?" she blinked innocently.  
  
S: " you didn't call me to tell me we couldn't practise! Because you didn't want to go on this thing alone, did you?"  
  
M: " oh well....yes I can't deny it"  
  
S: " I'm not coming!"  
  
M: " you can't leave me alone with them!"  
  
S: " oh yes I can and I will, and after all I know absolutely nothing about the history of the place and stuff!"  
  
M: " please, please, please, please, pretty please!"  
  
S: " ohhh...alright but you own me a favour!"  
  
That was one of the worst days ever! After going to the capital city and taking them round museums and famous historical buildings ( while trying to remember the history of the place and adding some parts of their own ) they took the bus which would take them to Tarxien another village with an astonishing history. At least they thought it would because later they found out they were on the other side of the country. Then of course an accident blocked the bus route back and it had to stop in some other place which was quite nearby. Knowing no buses would pass anymore they had to walk their way to the capital city, and well it was obvious they didn't notice they were going the wrong way. After about an hour they got back to Valletta. From there they went straight back home to Marija' s mansion. And due to relax a bit, all of them changed into their swimming suite and went for a swim in the pool outside.  
  
S: " you know what I discovered?"  
  
M: " what?"  
  
S: " that being a guide is not the job for me"  
  
Y: " we noticed that!"  
  
S: " sorry, we never did this before and the truth is I never thought Malta was so big!"  
  
K: " Don't worry! Personally I had fun!"  
  
Yu: " yes I agree, it was fun going round the place!"  
  
Ku: " hey shrimp! What happened the cat ate your tongue?"  
  
H: " Hn.... Pity it didn't do that to yours!"  
  
M: this is the first time I heard him talk!! He is soooo cute!  
  
Ke: " Shizuro are you ok? You too had been too quite!"  
  
Sh: " oh no nothing..."  
  
She was upset because she still didn't find a moment to stay alone with her beloved Kurama.  
  
Sh: he is so cute! And he has a fabulous body  
  
Kurama suddenly sneezed.  
  
S: " is everything all right?"  
  
K: " oh yes, yes"  
  
K: I had a strange feeling somebody was thinking about me...... Sam is really close   
  
He felt himself blushing slightly.  
  
Sh: this is the last straw!!!! Now he' s blushing, because of her  
  
Sometimes Shizuro could be quicker than Hiei because in a few seconds she right in between Kurama and Sam.  
  
K: " hi, Shizuro what are you doing here?"  
  
Sh: " what I'm disturbing?"  
  
A sweatdrop formed on Kurama' s head as he saw Shizuro looking at Sam as if she could kill her with her stare.  
  
K: " oh of course not! I like to be with you"  
  
The expression on her face change in a flash and her starry eyes were back!  
  
Sh: " great!"  
  
And then she grabbed his arm and didn't leave it till it was time to say goodnight.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER.......  
  
The temperature outside was unbearable so everybody was inside. The sitting room was filled with chatting and laughter since everybody was there watching a film. Well actually they were just looking at the screen no body cared a lot about it.  
  
Y: " I love this house, it' s fully air conditioned"  
  
M: " it has to be! Because then we would boil in summer!"  
  
K: " Isn't Sam coming today?"  
  
Ku: " I think Kurama fell in love!"  
  
A sudden shadow covered Kuwabara and he could feel a furious stare behind his back. ( Shizuro)  
  
Kurama smelled danger too.  
  
K: " oh of course not!"  
  
Shizuro looked suspiciously at him.  
  
K: " really!! I assure you!"  
  
Sh: " of course, of course!"  
  
M: " em...well I don't know maybe she had to go out for something"  
  
As soon as she said that the doorbell rang only to find Sam.  
  
Sh: " speak of the devil!"  
  
S: " hi! People!"  
  
Y: " I think you came here in a very bad time!"  
  
S: " why?"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing.  
  
K: " nothing, nothing!"  
  
She looked suspiciously at them. She noticed somebody was missing but who?  
  
S: " where' s Hiei?"  
  
Ku: " that shrimp?"  
  
S: " yep him"  
  
Y: " he doesn't like socialising much so-"  
  
Ku: " he doesn't socialise."  
  
Y: " yeah right!"  
  
K: " I think he is on a tree somewhere in the garden."  
  
S: " oh! Are you all planning to watch T.V all day?"  
  
Ku: " yes, why?"  
  
S: " come on isn't there anything more interesting to do?"  
  
Ke: " yeah! She' s right!"  
  
M: " we could go for a swim!"  
  
Y: " but it' s too hot!"  
  
M: " that' s why we should go"  
  
Ku: " I don't want to walk"  
  
S: " emmm....people aren't you forgetting that this place has a wonderful pool just outside that door?""  
  
Ku: " like that we don't have to walk much!"  
  
Sh: " you're the laziest person I've ever met!"  
  
Ku: " so?"  
  
Yu: " well, being too lazy isn't a very good thing"  
  
Ku: " ok, people where shall we go? A hike, camping?"  
  
Y: " yeah! As if!"  
  
Ku: " what do you want to say with that?"  
  
Y: " come on Kuwabara who arrives last to the pool is a jerk!"  
  
When that race was over the room was obviously a total disaster. And of course they forgot to go and change before jumping in the water.  
  
Sh: " so Kurama do you want to swim."  
  
K: " it would be nice"  
  
Sh: " let' s go and change then"  
  
M: " should I call Hiei?"  
  
Ke: " I don't think he likes swimming much"  
  
Yu: " are you sure?"  
  
Ke: " I don't know! do fir-?"  
  
M: " what?"  
  
Ke: " nothing, nothing"  
  
M: " sure?"  
  
Ke: " yes, yes! Em...what were you saying?"  
  
M: " well, last time he didn't swim at all"  
  
Yu: " he just sat on the edge"  
  
Ke: " so I don't think he would want to come"  
  
M: " oh well let us go and change then"  
  
M: " Sam are you coming?"  
  
S: " no, I don't think so!"  
  
M: " why not?"  
  
S: " I'm starving so I'm just going in the kitchen and cook something"  
  
M: " ok, see you."  
  
When all of them changed ( even Yusuke and Kuwabara ) and were outside, Sam went upstairs (she had no intention to go and eat something). There was a place in the house were usually they practised magic, and so she decided it was much better to go and do some practise. She was quite a disaster in magic and that's why she didn't want to stop these weeks because of them. She had the idea that if she stopped practising the little bit she knew would be forgotten. The attic was a good place to do incantations in. It was a very big room and it had only one window in the very end. In it there was an old book full of very interesting spells and also some things about different demons that included their : power, characteristics, life and a picture. This book sometimes like had a will of it's own and opened up in the very page you needed.  
  
S: " ok, now where are the shifting spells?"  
  
But the very first page she found was not a shifting spell. It had the picture of a very pretty youkai with long silver hair, yellow eyes, furry ears and a tail.  
  
S: " who's this?"  
  
She turned round the page but the first bit was torn and she couldn't make out the name.  
  
S: " oh no, I really hope Marija doesn't think I did this."  
  
She read on. That youkai had something familiar.  
  
A very powerful fox demon, over 1500 years old. He has the ability to summon and control plants, in the Makai and Ningenkai. He was a thief and  
so very cunning. Recently killed by a hunter.  
  
S: " pity, he's dead!"  
  
S: " come on I really don't have time to loose."  
  
While she kept on looking for that shifting spells which transformed something into something else a certain fire demon was there watching everything.  
  
H: " I knew they were hiding something, their ki was well too high for two common ningens"  
  
H: " but what are they? Witches or demons or something else? I have to tell Kurama"  
  
S: " oh there!"  
  
A minute of concentration.  
  
S: " with the power of this spell  
Let this wo-ezu-od become  
A new born cat"  
  
S: " no, I sneezed! I hope this doesn't effect the spell!"  
  
But in fact it did effect the spell because the wood remained the same as it always was.  
  
S: " I'm a disaster!"  
  
H: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
He felt himself falling down ,down, down..............  
  
H: where am I?  
  
He woke up in a warm, cosy bed. The lights were off and he could feel movements next to him.  
  
H: who is it?"  
  
To his horror he found he could not speak and as he looked around he noticed that the place was enormous. He tried to move but it was as if he had no strength anymore.  
  
H: what's going on here? And how the hell did this place become so big or did I .........shrink?  
  
A voice spoke to him softly from behind. It was Marija.  
  
M: " at last you woke up, sweetie"  
  
H: what did she call me SWEETIE??????!!!!!  
  
He tried to get up once more.  
  
M: " oh, no, don't do that! You are too young to even try to stand up"  
  
H: young?????? If I'm about 600 years older than her!  
  
M: " I know! You are hungry! Well wait a few seconds and I'll bring you some milk! ok?"  
  
And she ran downstairs.  
  
H: I'm not hungry I just wanna know what's going onnnnnnnn!!!!!!.......but well I am a bit hungry after all  
  
After some time Marija came back with a little plate and some milk.  
  
H: that's all! I'm starving and she brings me milk!!!!!  
  
she placed the plate on the bed next to him, took a pipette and placed him gently in her arms.  
  
H: what is she doing?  
  
He felt himself blush.  
  
M: " here open you mouth now, kitty"  
  
H: she' s not bad after al-- WHAT DID SHE CALL ME KITTY!!!!I'M A CAT!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: No character is mine, except Sam, Marija, Yoruki and Takashi, you can use them but ask me first!!! Ok? No profit is being made, and so don't bother me and just read it .The words in Italics are what the characters are thinking and the ones in bracket my comments. Y Yusuke, Ku Kuwabara, Sh Shizuro, Yu Yukina, K Kurama, H Hiei, S Sam, M Marija, N Nilce, Ke Keiko. And I would also like to thank a friend of mine, Marija Mangion who helped me a lot throughout this fic and I have to admit that without her help this fic would not be existing since the character with her name was inspired by her. Any comments and dead treats are welcomed_

**Author's Note : **I'm so sorry it took me so long to update!!!! I had loads of problems…first my modem stopped working, then the whole computer…anyway…it's been a real hassle sigh. The good news is that the fic is almost ready…I'll update every week!! Hope you enjoy it! And please review!!!!

Chapter 6

H: oh god! How can this be! I' m a cat! 

M: " here good boy! Now you can have a nice long rest"

She left, while Hiei was in a kind of horrified trance.

H: that brat! She must have done this! If I could get my hands…well, paws…whatever on her! 

With all his might Hiei managed to stand up, but the hard part was to walk. Marija walked back in and the sight that greeted her was that of a minuscule black cat walking to the edge of the bed surly too big for him. She walked next to him just to see what he will do without disturbing. The cat struggled till the edge but as he was about to bravely jump off the edge his paw got caught up and he tripped. Luckily Marija was faster than him and so she saved him from a deadly fall.

Hiei looked up, then blushed, he was surely too close to her.

_H: Hn…what is she doing???!!! _

M: " you don't have to do these kind of things! If you fell I wouldn't have forgiven myself Blakie!"

_H: she called me Blakie!! _

He glared at her revolted. Then she kissed him. Hiei' s anger disappeared.

_H: well, at least black is a good colour!"_

Sam stood there looking unbelievingly at that block of wood that was supposed to be a kitten by now.

S: " oh! I hope I didn't hit anything"

_ S: I would be very amazed if it even worked correctly, I won't be too surprised_ _if I find something, which is half kitten, and half what it was supposed to be! _

She was looking disappointedly at the closed book when it suddenly opened at the same page as before.

S: " why it keeps opening at this page?"

The image of the pretty youkai with silver hair reappeared in front of her.

S: " I have to talk to Marija about this"

She closed the door and headed downstairs to join the others.

They were still in the pool swimming.

S: " hi, guys"

K: " hey! Joining us?"

S: " no, not now at least. Do you know where Marija is?" Kurama was a bit disappointed.

Yu: " she went inside, I think she said that she found a kitten"

S: " oh thanks"

Sam walked back inside just in time to see Marija coming down the stairs with a black kitten in her arms.

M: " hey, you're coming near us?"

S: " emmm… well.."

Sam looked at the kitten, it looked strangely familiar and she had the impression that it didn't like her at all.

M: " what?"

S: " there is something important I have to tell you."

M: " So?"

S: " I didn't go to eat"

M: " well, go now"

S: " no, you didn't understand. I had no intention of well… eating."

M: " so may I know what were you doing?"

S: " I… I …"

M: " What?"

All this was irritating Marija, she had the nasty feeling that Sam had done another of her disasters.

S: " look, I went upstairs and-"

M: " why did you go upstairs?"

S: " if you let me finish"

M: " ok, ok."

S: " so, I went into the attic"

M: " WHAT??? ARE YOU MAD DOING MAG-"

Sam closed her mouth.

S: " Shhhh….. don't shout or you'll get us discovered!"

M: " don't shout!!! And well about getting discovered you were doing a good job alone."

S: " I know I deserve it"

M: " that's sure"

S: " I …did a spell"

M: " Are you crazy!!!"

The cat was looking murderous by now.

S: " that cat is a bit strange"

M: " leave the cat alone, and don't try to change the subject. "

S: " ok! It was a shifting spell, but I ..er sneezed in the middle and the thing I was supposed to changed remained the same and I have a really bad feeling that I changed something else."

She said this all very quickly.

M: " take a nice deep breath and repeat all you said slower."

S: " in simple words, the kitten you are holding right now could be anything"

Marija looked at the cat in her arms and then back at Sam.

M: " so you mean to say that I could be holding a tree, an insect, a…. a…"

S: " a human"

Marija exploded.

M: " You mean to say that I could be holding one of our guests right now!!!!!! For heaven's sake do you realise what you have just done???!!! You have let a poor ningen become this and of course he or she realised we are witches!!! And you call this keeping a secret???? I don't know what you have been thinking of !! we are in trouble now just because you are a complete idiot"

S: " I know just stop it ok?"

M: " NO, IT'S NOT OK!!! NOW YOU ARE GOING BACK UPSTAIRS TAKE THAT BOOK AND READ IT FROM TOP TO BOTTOM TILL YOU FIND A CURE FOR THIS POOR THING. AND I REALLY DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AROUD TILL HE IS BACK TO NORMAL OR ELSE I WILL TURN _YOU_ INTO A CAT!!!!!!"

S: " ok got the message"

She grabbed the cat and run upstairs strait away, Marija could be terrible when angry.

_ H: I knew she was a witch but I never thought Marija could be one too. Leave it till I turn back to normal and this… this….ningen will have a most painful death for what she had done to me _

Two hours later……

S: " but there must be something!!!!!!"

She kept re-reading the book all over again but it just seemed there could be nothing to undo a spell like this. Sam had to tie the cat to a chair as it repeatedly tried to scratch, bite or make her fall. The murderous look over his face only increased its intensity.

By now the others were in the dining room eating. Nor Sam neither Hiei was around.

K: " has anybody seen them?"

Ke: " no, I didn't"

Yu: " I am starting to get worried. Do you think we should go looking for them?"

Ku: " no, the shrimp can take care of himself"

Y: " you know anything Marija ?"

Ku: " you talked to her last"

M: " well….em… Sam said she needed to go home urgently"

K: " and she left without saying goodbye"

Sh: " but if she needed to go urgently, maybe she thought it would take too long. I think she did the right thing"

Shizuro was extremely happy, although Kurama wasn't pleased at all.

K: " are you sure?"

M: " yep"

Of course she knew Sam was upstairs in the attic trying to change Hiei back to normal. Yes, it was Hiei the little black kitten, not seeing him around Marija realised that it was probably him.

In the meantime….

S: " YES, that's it"

She found the counter curse but though it was a simple procedure it had to be done by a pure blooded witch, that is Marija had to do it.

S: " kitty you are coming back to normal in no time"

Hiei didn't look excited at the idea. He didn't trust their magical abilities at all and if Marija was like Sam he most probably would be changed into anything else except himself.

Sam rushed down stairs holding the kitten from the back of his neck.

S: " Marija, Marija where are you?"

She entered the dining room. Everybody was looking at her surprised.

K: " you are back already? "

S: " mm?"

She hid the cat behind her back.

Marija pushed her down and whispered..

M: " you had to go urgently home because your mother was sick but it was a false alarm and so you decided to come back."

S: " oh"

Ke: " your mother is ok?"

S: " emm … yes it was nothing terrible"

Sh: " but I think you should have stayed home"

S: " why?"

Ku: " don't listen to her"

Y: " come and eat something!"

S: " not now thanks, Marija I have to talk to you"

She grabbed Marija by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

Y: " don't you think those two are hiding something from us?"

Ku: " yeah they are acting really strangely!"

Ke: " I agree and what do you think Kurama?"

K: " could be"

Y: " what if we go and see what they are doing?"

Ku: " yep, come on"

K: " hey no, it's not good to spy on people"

Y: " who cares?"

And so they went after them upstairs with Kurama and Yukina bringing up the rare trying to stop them. When they arrived Sam and Marija where talking in the attic. They opened the door and stood there listening.

M: " have you found anything?"

S: " yes, but you have to do it. It needs someone pure blooded."

Y: " what are they talking about?"

All: " shhhh…."

M: " I would have done it anyway we really don't need any more trouble"

In the meantime nobody noticed the others outside the door.

M: " place him there"

Sam put Hiei on the floor a bit further away from Marija.

M: " When wishes give dark power life

Stark disaster becomes rife.

Danger, chaos, evil rise

Before our unsuspecting eyes!"

M: " Are you sure this is the right spell?"

S: " yes, I think….here it says that it shows things for what they really are."

A blinding flash of blue light appeared and it hit Hiei, for a few seconds nothing happened but then the back paws became feet and the rest legs, the front paws turned into palms, hands, fingers and arms. The body turned into a human one and his fur started to change into clothes. His face slowly turned back to normal as the whiskers disappeared and his eyes turned red. In front of them was now a very angry Hiei, which was ready to strike and kill Sam with one movement.

But Hiei, Sam and Marija didn't notice that outside something was happening too. Kurama and Yusuke were starting to transform into their demon self as well. The spell they used wasn't a counter curse to a shifting spell but a detector of demon disguised.

H: " how could two ningens like you turn me into A CAT?!!"

Something was different in him, it was as if there was something about him they never noticed before. It hit her as a flash, Hiei was a demon, and it was impossible not to notice it now as his you-chi grew bigger and bigger every second.

M: " you're a demon!!"

S: " and he's not alone"

A sudden burst of energy coming from Sam destroyed the door and in front of her appeared the silver hared youkai which picture was in the book and another person who was obviously Yusuke but tattooed and with long hair.

M: " how? But we are surrounded"

S: " why we didn't notice this before?"

M: " they hid their ki "

H: " you are not exactly normal either, witches"

K: " you two are witches!"

_ S: that voice! It's deeper but it's still… could be _

S: " Kurama?"

He looked down.

K: " yes it's me"

_ S: how can this be? This is just a cruel joke! _

M: " you were all demons?"

Y: " not all, just the three of us"

M: " why didn't you ever tell us?"

K: " well you weren't entirely true either, you never told us you were witches"

S: " we are not witches"

H: " so my transformation into a cat was an illusion?"

S: " let me correct myself. She is a witch."

K: " what do you mean?"

S: " well.. it's very simple…."

A sword materialised in her hand. It was more or less like Hiei's katana but it had Chinese writing on both the sides, which could only mean one thing.

H: " a demon slayer"

S: " right"

A tense silence formed between them. None of them expected this of course. Sam was in her fighting position ready to attack.

Y: " you want to fight us?!"

K: " we never did anything to hurt you"

H: " the fact we are demons is enough"

K: " you can't"

Suddenly Yukina made her way in front of Yusuke.

Yu: " you can't do that. They are not evil."

Ke: " she's right"

S: " go away I don't want to hurt you."

Sh: " no, we are not moving from here"

H: " stupid ningens, get out! You can do nothing about this. And after all she has no chance of beating us."

S: " who says that?"

H: " me"

S: " oh really!"

And she attacked. Her movements were very quick but as she was about to attack Hiei, Kurama appeared in front of him. She stopped her sword millimetres from his neck and took a step backwards. She didn't want to hurt him, it was much stronger than her.

_ K: she could be strong but she will never beat Hiei, and I don't think he will stop once everything starts. I have to save her if it was the last thing I do. _

S: " why did you do that?"

K: " stop! We never did anything to hurt you and I'm not starting now. I don't want to! But if you are still determined to kill me, I won't stop you."

Y: " are you mad?!!!!"

H: " Hn… what a stupid thing to do"

Sam just looked at him ready to strike but it was as if somebody had cemented her to the ground.

_ S: I don't want to hurt him, but he's a demon. I have to do it! _

Her hands were shaking.

_ M: she's shaking1 I never saw her like this she is usually ruthless when dealing with demons but after all they are ok _

She approached her cautiously.

M: " Sam, I don't think they are evil "

Sam fell to the ground she didn't have the determination nor the will to kill them, even though they were demons their souls were not evil.

S: " Hn, a demon slayer that can't slay a demon, what a dishonour"

She jumped out of the window and vanished.

Ke: " she isn't that bad"

K: " I never believed she wanted to kill us, we never did anything to hurt her and who knows maybe she considered us her friends."

Y: " so you were sure she wasn't going to attack?"

Ku: " she could have killed you! Do you realise that"

M: " I wouldn't worry much about that. She was never going to attack"

Y: " and how do you know?"

M: " her hands were shaking"

Ku: " so?"

M: " Look, I know the fact that you are demons and she is a demon slayer makes this situation a lot more complicated but I know her and she is not bad! She knows you are good and this is the first time in my life I saw her shaking. Forget about all this and try to enjoy your vacation after all you are still guests here if you want to stay."

Yu: " Of course we want to"

Ke: " where did Sam go? Do you think she will come back?"

Kurama looked anxious.

M: " I suppose she went home, but I don't know if she's coming back"

K: " emm… Marija will this spell last for long?"

M: " oh, sorry about that. But I think it was lucky Hiei is a demon or else he would still be a kitten."

H: " what?"

Ku: " you know you were cute as a kitten, much more than when you are normal"

Yu: " Kazuma that's not nice"

Ku: " I was just saying the truth"

Yu: " don't listen to him Hiei"

Hiei saw her smiling at him then looked at Marija, blushed and then vanished in a displacement of air.

M: " give me a sec, to find the counter curse"

Something happened then which was not exactly what they wanted. Kurama and Yusuke were back to normal but from outside they could hear a cat and they had a very nasty feeling it was Hiei. Kuwabara burst out laughing.

K: " I want to go and talk to Sam."

M: " yes, it's a good idea, this is her address"

She wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Kurama. At that moment Kuwabara entered

with an enraged Hiei in one hand.

M: " let me deal with Hiei's problem in peace thanks"

And she sent everybody outside.

M: " oh, and by the way ask Nilce to prepare dinner, I'm starving"

In the meantime Sam was back home in her room. There was a knock at the door and her sister Joanne entered the room.

J: " so anything new ?"

S: " my life is miserable"

J: " I asked for something new"

S: " thanks you are really encouraging "

J: " oh, come on! What could be that terrible to bring your mood so down?"

S: " it's a long story"

J: " it happens that I have nothing to do right now"

She closed the door sat comfortably on the bed and waited for Sam to start.

S: " Jo, why I have the impression that you are making fun of me?"

J: " what makes you think that?"

S: " the fact that you are sitting there as if I was going to narrate you a novel"

J: " nothing, it's just that usually it's the opposite way round so it's something new. Come on start!"

S: " you know that Marija has some foreigners at home?"

J: " yes you mentioned it… once… or twice… a minute for nearly a week"

S: " well, they are demons"

J: " even that really cute, gentle, generous, kind, sensitive guy named Kurama ?"

S: " how can you say that you don't even know him?"

J: " I am just quoting you"

A smile spread over Kurama' s face as he heard what they were saying. He was on the next door roof, because he wanted to talk to Sam but her sister came in before him and so he had to wait outside and even though he tried not to eavesdrop but it was stronger than him.

K: " maybe she likes me"

In the meantime Sam was blushing furiously.

S: " forget what I said. Let me continue"

J: " ok, ok"

S: " well, I wanted to try a simple spell today so I went upst-"

J: " what??? Do you-"

S: " I know, I know. Marija spent half an hour lecturing me."

J: " continue"

S: " I managed to do it but instead of turning a piece of wood into a cat, I turned one of the guests into a kitten. His name is Hiei"

J: " oh dear"

S: " you can scream that! But ….em … when I noticed I went downstairs to look for Marija and she

had the kitten in her arms."

J: " you were really lucky to find him immediately "

S: " I know. So I spent nearly all afternoon reading to try and find a counter curse."

J: " but…"

S: " how do you know there's a but?"

J: " I just knew it"

S: " oh! But… the spell wasn't a counter curse but it made demon disguises useless and showed them for who they really are."

J: " yes, and?"

S: " he turned back to normal. Then I felt that there were two extremely high auras outside, and

when we destroyed the door we found two other demons."

Sam was looking extremely sad by now.

J: " and you found out that Kurama was one of them."

S: " yes…….. but it didn't end there. I tried to attack …. I mean that's my job…I'm a demon slayer I have to kill demons. I couldn't"

J: " why not?"

S: " I just couldn't hurt him…hurt them. I think I started to consider them as friends"

J: " mmm…"

S: " I know, I should have attacked but instead I lowered my sword and came here."

J: " Sam, you have to know one thing about your job"

S: " what?"

J: " not all demons are bad! I mean you can't just go and kill everybody. Your job is to defend the Ningenkai by killing those demons who want to destroy it. But you still have to be very careful because good demons are very rare after all."

S: " but how do you know who they are?"

J: " you are still young, you still have to learn a lot "

S: " thanks but I asked how will I recognise the evil demons"

J: " you will learn by experience. I have to go now there is someone else who wants to talk to you."

S: " what do you mean?"

J: " look out of the window."

Joanne left the room and Sam looked out of the window only to see Kurama standing there. He was the last person she expected to see.

_ S: I didn't feel his ki. That's why she was saying all that stuff about him she knew he was here _

She opened the window blushing slightly.

K: " hi!"

S: " hi!…… what are you doing here?"

K: " I wanted to talk to you"

S: " I don't wanna talk right now especially -"

K: " with me?"

S: " no, it's just I have a headache. But if you insist, talk come on"

K: " why did you leave like that?"

S: " I didn't want to stay around-"

K: " demons?"

S: " NO! people I nearly killed. I thought you didn't want me around, I mean…you are demons I'm a demon slayer. And why are you here if you know all the answers?"

K: " no, no sorry. "

S: " it's ok. But if that's the only thing you wanted to say, you can go"

K: " no, I wanted to ask you to come back"

S: " come back! Why should I?"

K: " why not? What's the problem?"

S: " I AM A DEMON SLAYER! Kurama don't you understand?"

K: " no, I don't! is it so terrible to befriend with demons? I mean you had no problems with us when you didn't know what we really are!"

S: " but now I know, that's the difference"

K: " how can you be such a hypocrite? I thought you were different from the others. How would you like it to be feared by ningens and hurt just because you are different. Knowing that you can never be what you really are. And that you can never be loved… why as if it was my fault I was born as a demon. "

His hair turned slowly silver and his eyes flashed yellow. He was back in his demon form.

K: " look at me! This is who I really am. What difference does it make if my eyes now are yellow

and not green my hair is silver and not red, am I still not the same?"

S: " ……"

K: " TELL ME!!"

S: " Kurama go away please"

K: " why?"

S: " just do it."

She crossed her room and went towards the door. When she opened it four people came tumbling down in front of her: her mother, father and two sisters Jacqueline and Joanne. She didn't seem to care much about them because she just kept going as if she couldn't even see them. Everybody stood up looking after her stunned and in silence. Kurama walked towards the window.

Dad: " wait a minute. Let me arrange that spell"

He said something in a strange language and Kurama turned back to normal instantly.

Dad: " give Marija this and tell her that all the ones who have to do with the spell must be in the same room forming a circle."

K: " thanks"

Then Sam's father turned round and walked outside with his wife and Jacqueline ( she is the oldest one ). Joanne closed the door behind them and looked at Kurama.

J: " don't worry she will change her mind soon enough."

K: " why is she so stubborn?"

J: " it's not that. It's just that she doesn't want to suffer again."

K: " what do you mean?"

J: " she hates all demons because they were the ones who killed her mother."

K: " her mother isn't…."

J: " No, but she doesn't know."

K: " what?"

J: " you see Sam is adopted. When she was about two years old her mother came here and gave her to us. She had been attacked by a group of demons and although she escaped they injured her badly and was slowly dying, she said that they wanted Sam and that at all costs we had to protect her. Sam was with her when the attack happened and I think that although she was extremely young she still unconsciously remembers what happened and that's why she hates your race."

K: " I don't want to make her suffer"

J: " I know. Don't worry let me talk to her."

K: " thanks. "

Then he left without saying another word.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: No character is mine, except Sam, Maria, Yoruki and Takashi, you can use them but ask me first! Ok? No profit is being made, and so don't bother me and just read it .The words in Italics are what the characters are thinking and the ones in bracket my comments. Y Yusuke, Ku Kuwabara, Sh Shizuro, Yu Yukina, K Kurama, H Hiei, S Sam, M Maria, N Nilce, Ke Keiko. And I would also like to thank a friend of mine, Maria Mangion who helped me a lot throughout this fic and I have to admit that without her help this fic would not exist since she inspired the character with her name. Any comments and dead treats are welcomed! Please Please review!_

Chapter 7

In Maria' s house everyone was still shocked about the news that Sam was a demon slayer.

Y" I don't believe it! She! A demon slayer"

Ke" leave her alone"

Ku" she was going to kill Kurama"

Ke" but she didn't! I don't think she could"

Y" why not"

Ke" oh! Are you blind or what"

At that moment Kurama arrived.

Yu" hi! How did it go"

K" not well"

Ke: " what happened"

Yu: " did you at least talk to her"

K: " yes, but she told me to go away"

Ku: " I think it's better this way"

K: " DON' T SAY THAT AGAIN"

Ku: " why do you care so much? I mean she is a demon slayer, she could kill you any time"

K: " you just can't understand then. She is not bad. She just had a hard time when she was young"

Ke: " what do you mean"

K: " she has a valid reason for hating demons."

Ku: " and may we know what is it"

K: " I promised not to tell, sorry"

Maria thundered down the stairs with Hiei clawing to her shirt.

M: " I can't! It' s impossible! I am starting to think that Hiei will stay as a kitten forever"

Hiei' s heart missed a beat. And Kuwabara paid the price because he was soon scratched all over.

K: " oh! About that, her father gave me this and told me that you have to gather all the people involved in the spell and form a circle. "

Maria' s face lit.

M: " that's it then! Yusuke, Hiei, me and… and…"

Y: " and who"

Her face fell.

M: " Sam "

Ku: " it seems that you are stuck like that forever"

Hiei meowed angrily.

K: " we could go all and try to convince her."

Ke: " what is the problem with her"

K: " well, she thinks that since she's a demon slayer we don't want her around."

Y: " or maybe _she_ doesn't want us around."

Ke: " possible"

M: " look, I don't think it's a good idea to go all together to talk to her, let me deal with this."

It was extremely late and so after a dinner of roast chicken they all went to bed exhausted. After all it had been a long day.

The next morning Sam was alone in the small house her family used as a training center. It was quite old but still in good condition. It had just a very big empty room, a small kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom. Someone knocked on the door at about 10 o'clock. It was Maria, she had come to convince Sam to help her with Hiei's transformation.

S" I hope your not here to ask me to come back."

M: " well… it's yes and no."

S" spit it out"

M: " to reverse the spell and bring Hiei to normal all the people involved must be together. I am just asking you to come for a few minutes till I finish the spell."

S" there is no other way"

M: " no"

S" let me think about it."

M: " no, I won't let you! Its all your fault Hiei is a kitten in the first place and so it is your responsibility to make him turn back into himself. If it wasn't for you none of all this would have happened so you are coming with me at my house right now or else I will make you come. NOW MOVE"

S" but…"

M"No but"

_S: she's right _

S" Maria, I hate it when you're right"

From there she followed her silently all the way back to her house. Sam was extremely uneasy and decided to climb upstairs instead of using the front door. Maria went back inside and called the others.

K: " she accepted to come"

M: " yes, now come on hurry up."

When they arrived up to the attic Sam was already there sitting on the window sill.

M: " so everyone come here and form a circle."

Sam, Yusuke, the kitten, Kurama (he still had to participate even though Sam's father undid his curse. Maria was not a fully qualified witch and her power was not strong enough. With this kind of spell the others shared their energy with her in order to enable her to undo the spell.) And Maria formed a circle. She repeated the same strange words as Sam's father and a ray of blue light appeared to come from everybody and they met in the middle forming one that hit Hiei and changed him back to normal.

H: " I'm back."

Y: " and I didn't transform."

M: " at last we did it correctly"

Y: " let's celebrate."

M: " Nilce bought some very good stuff yesterday, come on"

Everyone rushed downstairs except Sam and Kurama.

K: " you're not coming"

S" no, I think I will go back home."

K: " are you sure you don't wanna stay"

S" yes, bye Kurama "

She jumped down from the window and headed towards the road.

K: " yeah! Bye"

Three days later…

It was Friday night. The stars shone brightly and a light summer breeze made the dead tree leaves fly across the garden. Maria was inside with the others and they were all watching her favorite program: Dragon Ball. Nobody dared to try to change the channel for fear of being turned into frogs, but since it only lasted half an hour no one bothered. It was the Majinbuu saga and today they were finally showing Vegeta with the halo, something Maria was dying to see for weeks. When suddenly at the end of the episode when her wish was at last becoming true a black out stopped the episode.

M" NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Y: " oh come on it was just a cartoon."

M: " JUST A CARTOON? I WAS FINALLY GOING TO SEE VEGETA WITH THE HALO AND YOU ARE SAYING IT WAS JUST A CATOON."

K: " calm down! Shouting won't help"

M: " yes, you're right. I am going to check what happened."

She opened the front door and levitated a few meters in air. It seemed that everywhere was in complete darkness, not a single lamp could be seen. It was very strange.

M: " how strange! Everywhere is without light."

H: " did something like this happen some other time"

M: " no, never. If a black out happens only a few places are affected."

K: " it sounds quite strange to me."

Y: " maybe we should go and see what's going on."

Ku: " yeah."

K: " where's the power station."

M: " let me show you the way. Don't forget to bring torches."

Of course at Sam's house these strange things were noticed too and so Sam was also sent to the power station to check. When she arrived she saw a tall blonde demon, right outside the power station.

_S: he's an electrical demon, probably he sucked all the energy to recharge _

He was wearing a blue sleeve-less top and a pair of baggy trousers also blue with a yellow belt that matched his hair. It was as if he was waiting for someone.

S" Give all the energy you stole back"

Demon" so you came"

S" what"

Demon" I'm Majajin. And I suppose you are that demon slayer they call Sam."

S" why do you want to know"

Majajin" because my job is to capture you."

S" oh really! And who gave you this job."

Majajin: " that's not your business. Now tell me, you wanna follow me with the good or the bad ways."

S" if with good you mean doing no resistance, well I think I prefer the bad ways."

And with that she launched herself into an attack but missed. Then he threw his hand forward and managed to grab her wrist and slowly ropes like electrical snakes slithered all over her body and paralyzed her.

Majajin: " it's almost too easy."

He started forming an electrical ball on his right hand.

Yusuke and the others were on their way.

Y: " can you feel his ki"

K: " yes, and he's not alone."

He started running as fast as he could.

_K: please Sam resist, I'm coming _

The electric ball was to its maximum power he was ready to shoot. He moved his right arm back wards and threw the ball towards the mobilized Sam. She closed her eyes expecting to feel pain but it never came. She opened her eyes slowly, and she was shocked to see Kurama in front of her shielding her from the demon's attack.

K: " you're ok"

S" oh my god, Kurama"

The others were nowhere to be seen.

Majajin didn't shoot to kill but still Kurama was injured badly.

Majajin: " what a stupid thing to do! Especially for a demon slayer."

K: " don't you dare try to touch her again"

Majajin: " you are so pathetic move out of the way and save your life or else I'll make you move"

Kurama was bleeding heavily and Sam could feel his ki diminishing.

S" Kurama go away! You are badly hurt."

K: " never. "

Majajin attacked with his electric balls again and again even though they were not as strong as the first one. For Kurama it was finally too much, it was clear that he was hurt terribly badly but he still had no intention of leaving. He fell to his knees.

Majajin: " bye, bye"

He was ready to fire again.

S" don't you dare touch him"

Majajin" uuuu… and who will stop me? You? I'm terrified"

The others at last arrived seeing Kurama on the floor and Sam trapped they were ready to attack.

S" STOP"

Y: " what"

S" he's mine"

With all the strength she could master, she destroyed the ropes and materialized her sword. The demon looked surprised.

_S: how dare did he touch him! He will DIE _

Her anger seemed to double, no triple her power. As her ki kept rising, she vanished.

Majajin: " where did she go"

The others were at sea as well, they could still feel her ki but it was as if it was coming from many places at once. Then a deafening scream came from Majajin.

Y: " what's going on"

They finally realized why he was screaming. His hands, legs were separating from his body as if somebody had cut them. Sam reappeared in front of him her right hand outstretched.

S" this is your punishment for trying to kill Kurama! Die"

A sudden very powerful ki-ball shot forward disintegrating him. Leaving no trace he had ever been there.

Yusuke was helping Kurama to stand up.

_K: Her eyes they were different, they were ice blue. Could it be?_

S" Kurama, why did you do it"

K: " I could ask you the same thing"

She looked at him, he was smiling. She blushed and was suddenly very interested in a near by tree. She turned her back towards them.

K" you are going again"

Y: " why don't you come with us"

Ku: " yeah really"

S" don't worry! You won't get rid of me so easily."

She threw them a small bottle with some blue liquid.

S" take that. It will help "

M: " she's right, it's a healing potion."

K: " Sam"

S" I'll come tomorrow to see how you're doing. We're on the same side after all."

She smiled and made her way home.

K: " Is it a promise"

S" sure."


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: No character is mine, except Sam, Marija, Yoruki and Takashi, you can use them but ask me first! Ok? No profit is being made, and so don't bother me and just read it .The words in Italics are what the characters are thinking and the ones in bracket my comments. Y Yusuke, Ku Kuwabara, Sh Shizuro, Yu Yukina, K Kurama, H Hiei, S Sam, M Marija, N Nilce, Ke Keiko. And I would also like to thank a friend of mine, Marija Mangion who helped me a lot throughout this fic and I have to admit that without her help this fic would not be existing since the character with her name was inspired by her. Any comments and dead treats are welcomed_

Chapter 8

The next morning….

It was half past ten in the morning. The sky was grey and it was about to rain. Sam was on her way to Marija' s house cursing she ever did that promise, not that she didn't want to see him but just because she was too embarrassed right now to go and talk to him after all, he saved her life. But a promise is a promise and she was going to keep it. And of course as always when things like this happen time seems to fly away, and she was there in front of the main entrance sooner than she wished. It started raining.

The doorbell rang but no one seemed to notice as everybody was in the dining room playing cards. With all the noise they were making I don't think they would notice if a bomb exploded outside the house so the doorbell was out of question.

Sam was tired of waiting, so, soaking wet she climbed a near by tree that she usually used to go to the attic. When she entered the room there were no other problems. The door couldn't be locked as she had destroyed it when they discovered the others were demons. She climbed the stairs down to the floor of the bedrooms and found the room she usually sleeps in.

_S: I'm sure I have left some clothes here last time. At least I can change. _

She entered the room. Kurama was sitting on the windowsill. When he saw her he smiled.

K:" I was waiting for you."

Sam was blushing but even though she tried to hide Kurama noticed.

K:" why are you blushing"

S:" I … I …look Kurama I have to thank you I wouldn't be here if you didn't save me yesterday."

K:" don't worry about that"

S:" no, I have to if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be injured. The healer works quite slowly"

Kurama got up and headed towards her.

K:" I told you don't worry. I'm fine. The wounds don't even hurt me anymore."

Sam touched his abdomen.

K:" ahh."

S:" what were you saying"

K:" ok, maybe they still hurt a bit but for the rest I'm fine."

She looked suspiciously at him.

K:" really"

She smiled.

S:" I think you would do a good thing if you went to bed."

K:" I don't want to stay in bed."

Sam started laughing.

S:" you look like a three year old boy."

K:" oh really"

He started to laugh as well.

K:" well, maybe you're right."

S:" look, let me change and say hello to the others and then I'll come back ok"

K:" right."

Then somethingtruly unexpectedhappened Kurama hugged her and whispered in her ear.

K:" thanks for keeping your promise."

Then he went in his room.

Sam stood there rooted in the spot suddenly feeling very hot.

S:" oh great! Now I won't have the courage to look at him anymore."

She changed and went downstairs.

S:" hey people! You went deaf or what"

M:" opps"

S:" I had to climb up a tree to the attic to get in."

Ke:" sorry we didn't hear you."

Sh:" well, you could have gone back home."

Shizuro really hated her, she always gave these kind of hints. Well, she didn't own Kurama other people could like him as well, not that it was her case of course. If she knew he hugged her she could kill her on the spot.

S:" so, who's winning"

Y:" Marija! We just can't win! She's too good"

Sam started laughing.

Ku:" what's so funny"

S:" I really hope you're not playing for money."

Ke:" why"

S:" didn't I tell you"

Y:" tell us what"

S:" she's one of the best cheaters I've ever known"

There was complete silence while everybody understood what she said then….. a total uproar.

M:" thanks"

S:" I owned you that one for the disastrous tour."

M:" you're still angry about that"

S:" oh! Of course not. Not now at least. Have fun"

She turned round and walked towards the stairs.

M:" where are you going now"

S:" upstairs, to keep Kurama some company."

Silence.

S:" what"

Shizuro was fuming.

S:" I'm not saying I will lock the door or something"

Sh:" I'm coming too"

Y:" well you can't go now"

Sh:" why not"

Y:" and the money"

Sh:" keep it"

Her brother put a hand round her shoulder.

Ku:" oh! Come on! You can't leave us now"

And they kept her there for quite some time. Sam in the meantime was climbing the stairs as slowly as possible, a part of her was wishing that Shizuro was there. The scene she found when she opened the door was not at all what she expected. Kurama was on the bed, his clothes and bed sheets were soaked with blood. She moved cautiously next to him and checked his pulse. An enormous relief spread over her as she felt his weak pulse, weak but there. She rushed downstairs as fast as her legs could carry her.

S:" phone the ambulance quick"

Marija went to phone while the others ran upstairs.

Y:" oh my god! but how….."

S:" I don't know! Did he take the healer I gave him"

Y:" yes! We gave it to him first thing when we arrived."

S:" so how……"

Sh:" I know! YOU KILLED HIM! WHAT WAS IN THAT BOTTLE"

Ku:" stop it Shizuro!'

Sh:" NO! I WON'T! WHAT DID YOU GIVE HIM, BITCH! SHE DID IT JUST BECAUSE HE WAS IN LOVE WITH ME AND NO"

For Sam was enough. She pinned Shizuro to the wall mobilising her and placed her sword over her neck. Then she talked in a kind of deadly whisper.

S:" Now listen to me you! I skipped over your hints of leaving, over the fact you just kept pissing me off, but now enough is enough. I'm tired of you and your ridiculous suggestions. I never gave him anything and don't even think about insulting any member of my family for doing it cause it would be the last thing you do. That healer was perfectly safe, what happened does not depend on it. And now if I even hear you breath, I swear I will kill you."

Marija came in.

M:" the ambulance is here"

All the way to the hospital was completely silent. Even Shizuro didn't dare speak, maybe because she was seriously worried about Kurama or else for the shock of being threatened by a fourteen year old girl. After long and unbearable hours a doctor came to talk to them.

Doctor:" fortunately you brought him here in time."

Sh:" but now he's fine"

Doctor:" he needs a transfusion, and we can't do anything before we find out his blood group"

Ke:" that won't take long, right"

Doctor:" no, a couple of minutes and that's it. But I hope finding the blood won't be a problem"

Y:" what do you mean"

Doctor:" it depends if he has a rare blood group or not"

The doctor went away leaving them as worried and confused as before.

Ke:" they can't find out he's a demon by doing the test, can they"

Yu:" I don't think so. He is in his ningen form now, so there is no trouble."

Sam started to walk away.

Ku:" where are you going"

S:" to talk to my father. "

Y:" but you said…"

S:" I know what I said. I just want to check out whether there is someone or something so powerful that can affect a potion."

Ke:" you are a witch do you know anything about it"

M:" no, I never read that something could actually do this "

Y:" go then! Hurry up, his life could depend on this."

She left. After about half an hour she was back home. All the family was eating as it was about 12:30.

Mum:" you're right on time"

S:" no, I'm not staying here for long."

Seeing the look on her face they noticed something was going terribly wrong.

J:" something's wrong?'

S:" hey, any of you knows what can possibly effect a potion"

Dad:" why"

S:" yesterday after the fight I told you Kurama was injured, so I gave him a healer."

Jac:" so"

S:" when I saw him about two hours ago he was fine, now he's in a hospital bed for blood loss"

All:" what"

Mum:" oh dear! is he ok"

S:" the doctors say he'll be fine if they find the blood for the transfusion."

Jac:" how could that happen"

S:" that's what I'm here for. Potions don't suddenly decide to stop working!'

Dad:" I don't think there are! I mean the only spells I know that could have done this were supposed to be very old and in a language that has not been spoken for years"

S:" who owns them"

Dad:" well, I don't remember"

S:" you have to! There is no time to loose. Don't you get it? Kurama can die if we don't do something quick."

Tears flowed silently down her cheek. She had been repressing the urge to cry for very long. After all it was her fault. He had been injured because he tried to protect her! He saved her life and now she didn't know how to save his.

Dad:" ok! Let me check"

He left. A few seconds after words the telephone rang, it was Marija.

M:" They have the blood"

S:" really? Oh some good news at last"

M:" wait a minute the doctor is back"

There was complete silence, then the sound of the phone hitting the wall and people talking, someone fainted.

S:" Marija! Marija! What's going on! ANSWER ME"

Yusuke came on the phone.

Y:" Sam"

S:" Yusuke what the hell is going on"

Y:" the doctor is saying that…"

S:" WHAT"

Y:" Somehow the transfusion is not working he is rejecting the blood, so the situation is the same if not worst than before"

S:" what does that mean"

Y:" it means that you have to find something that can heal him and quick"

S:" I'm working on it"

Y:" just hurry up ok"

S:" sure"

Hours crept by but there was no sign that her father found out something useful. By the time he succeeded it was nearly sunset.

Dad:" I have a good news and a bad one"

S:" good first"

Dad:" I found who owns the spells"

S:" the bad"

Dad:" they are a family of very powerful demons, S-class I think"

Sam entered her room and came out a few minutes later with her fighting gear. It consisted of a pair of baggy black trousers, a sleeve-less shirt that was covered by an armor, made by a very resistant material. A pair of gloves that started from her middle finger by forming a "v" and arrived up till her elbows and a mask that covered the lower part of her face, made by the same material as her armor. She had also a belt in which she hid various potions in extremely small bottles and her most useful weapon. A ring in which there was a very fine string that can kill or save you according to how you manage it.

Dad:" where are you going"

S:" to find the bastard who did this"

J:" I think he escaped by now. How thick can someone be to stay here all this time."

S:" I don't know. But something tells me that he is still here."

Mum:" how can you be so sure"

S:" the electrical demon I fought against said that his job was to capture me, maybe this one has the same idea."

Mum:" it's too dangerous for you! He is an S-class demon"

S:" I don't care"

She ran towards the window and jumped on the next door roof.

Mum:" Sam! Come back"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At the hospital everyone was still waiting for any kind of news from Sam. The last time she phoned

them she said that her father found nothing yet, and it had been about an hour ago. Then Marija' s

mobile started to ring. There was Sam's home number. She rushed away in another area where mobiles were allowed. When she came back she was looking even more worried than before.

Y: " what did she tell you?"

M: " it was her mother. She said that they found out there is a family of S-class demons that have the kind of spells needed to do this"

Y: " well, that's already something!"

M: " she said that Sam went to look for him or whoever it was"

Ku: " but who can be so stupid to stay here?"

M: " her mother told me that Sam looked strange and that she said she had the impression that he was still here waiting for her!"

Yu: " she…she went to fight an S-class demon alone?"

Ke: " where did she go?"

M: " she didn't know. But maybe she went at the power station. The other demon was there."

Y: " I'm going there as well maybe she needs help."

M: " another thing. Do it fast! I don't know if Kurama can resist any longer like this. When you kill

him the spell will loose its affect."

Y: " it's better if we call Hiei!"

Ku: " how?"

A sudden displacement of air announced Hiei's arrival.

H: " I'm here."

Y: " we are going then! I hope we're not too late."

IN THE MEANTIME….

Marija was right, Sam was heading towards the power station. Apparently there was no one. Then she heard noises behind her. A tall man appeared from behind the bushes. He was quite handsome with short brown hair and eyes. His ki was not different from that of a common ningen.

S: " go away! It's not safe here!"

Man: " really? "

S: " it's better if you leave, now"

Man: " well, you're right….."

Man: " this place is not safe………"

S: " good! you got that now go!"

Man: " especially for you!"

His ki rose, the ningen clothes he was wearing like melted away, leaving behind ones that were usually wore by demons. His eyes turned silver and his hair black.

S: " who are you?"

Man: " my name is Yoruki."

S: " what do you want?"

Yoruki: " well, just to ask you something."

S: " what?"

Yoruki: " is that fox demon already dead or not?"

He started laughing. Anger spread all over her body.

S: " YOU DID THIS! BASTARD!"

Yoruki: " well, yes"

Her anger kept rising, higher and higher till…..

S: " what's happening?"

She felt her body change. Her short brown hair was growing longer and was changing slowly to black. She grew slimmer and slightly taller. Her nails grew longer as well. Even her ears started to change a bit. Her clothes were still black but she had no mask, her top was now strap-less and her trousers skinny. Yoruki looked at her stunned, she wasn't bad before but now she was breath taking. Ice blue eyes looked at his silver ones.

S: " what the hell happened! If you did this I will…."

Yoruki: " no, no, no I did nothing to you! It's just your demoniac form!"

S: " my demoniac form? But it can't be I'm not….."

He started laughing

Yoruki: " no, this is too funny you don't know?"

She materialised her sword and pinned the demon against a near by tree.

S: " what should I know? Tell me or I'll cut your head off!"

Yoruki: " tell me what good will that do! I can't talk with my head off!"

He was irritating. He just kept mocking her but he was right!

S: " well you're right"

She moved the sword away from his neck and placed it next to his right arm.

S: " but without an arm you can still talk !"

Yoruki: " you don't give up eh?"

S: " never"

Yoruki: " well, if you will leave all my body in one piece, I can tell you"

The sword disappeared and she started backing away from him but he stopped her.

Yoruki: " if you want to stay like this I don't mind."

_ S: A FLIRTING DEMON! THAT'S SOMETHING I HAVEN'T SEEN YET _

S: " let me go! Because I can find what happened to me from someone else, I don't need you!"

Yoruki: " a simple no, would have been fine as well you know!"

S: " so?"

Yoruki: " it's quite ridiculous you don't know, you're the daughter of one of the rulers of the Makai,

Yomi."

S: " WHAT? "

She didn't want to push the subject, there were more important thing at the moment.

Yoruki: " surprised?"

S: " what are you here for, as an information centre?"

Yoruki: " actually no, that's just overtime. My job is to make you follow me"

S: " where?"

Yoruki: " well, that's for me to know and for you to find out"

S: " you are starting to get on my nerves you know?"

Yoruki: " look, I don't want to hurt you so just come with me without resistance, ok?"

S: " cure Kurama first!"

Yoruki: " is he that important to you?"

S: " YES!"

Yoruki: " oh ok then! Come with me and I'll cure that fox"

S: " who assures me I can trust you?"

Yoruki: " well, see it from this point of view, if you do as I say you have 50 that he will be ok, if not there is no chance that he can survive"

S: " ok, then "

He opened the portal from no where.

Yoruki: " ladies first!"

She gave him a kind of I-don't-even-think-about-it look.

Yoruki: " ok"

He entered the portal and she followed. When they arrived they found themselves in front of a very big castle.

Yoruki: " well, you can say home sweet home, no?"

S: " shut up, if you don't have anything intelligent to say"

Yoruki: " umm, sympathetic the girl"

She followed him into a very big empty room, which had windows all around it, and another door on the opposite side.

S: " we arrived?"

Yoruki: " yep"

S: " cure Kurama"

Yoruki: " you're not the type that can be distracted easily "

S: " no. come on keep your promise."

Yoruki: " ok, what's the time?"

She found that question quite strange, but she answered.

S: " it's quarter past eleven."

Yoruki: " well, actually it stopped working 10 minutes ago"

S: " WHAT? So you… you.. creep "

Yoruki: " well, it's not as bad as I thought"

_ S: if I just stayed home! 10 minutes! I had to wait 10 minutes more _

Yoruki: " my job is now complete, but before…"

He looked at her.

Yoruki: " I wouldn't say no to a goodnight kiss"

He moved closer.

S: " oh, no. don't even think about it. Stay away from me!"

She backed away from him. He kept moving forward. At last there was the wall behind her so she

was trapped. He placed his left hand on the wall next to her. When he was millimetres away from her, she materialised her sword and stuck it into his ribs.

Yoruki: " ouch! That hurts! But if you hoped to kill me like this your wrong, when I take this out I'll be as go…."

He tried to touch the sword but red hot pain burst through his fingers.

Yoruki: " what the…"

S: " that's a sword used by demon slayers, demons can't touch it"

Yoruki: " but you're half demon"

S: " isn't that great? That sword will burn you and in a few minutes time you'll be ashes. "

Yoruki: " ahhh"

S: " oh I forgot to tell you this, it's very painful"

Yoruki: " you can't do this"

S: " of course I can"

She ran towards the door opposite. But then she remembered something, she didn't know the place

and so had no idea where to go. She stopped to think a bit. Yoruki' s screams and shouts of pain filled her ears. She walked some more, his voice seemed to get higher and higher with every step she took. She closed her ears, she couldn't stand this anymore. He wasn't that bad after all, did he deserve it? After all he only tried to kiss her. Thoughts like this filled her mind, she couldn't go away and leave him dying. If he dies she will never forgive herself for it. These were the problems of having a ningen heart.

_ S: why I just can't do the same thing I did to that electrical demon? I am not angry that much _

_with him. He didn't do anything terrible! Oh I'm going back _

She ran back to the room where Yoruki was. He was on the floor, a part of his abdomen was already red. He also had difficulty in breathing. She walked up to him and extracted the sword, then she took a small bottle with a healing potion and made him drink it.

Yoruki: " I knew you wouldn't let me die."

S: " I just wanted my sword back"

Yoruki: " really? So why did you heal me?"

S: " I don't know myself! Don't ask me"

Yoruki: " oh really?"

S: " now it's better if you go before I change my mind"

Yoruki: " without that sword you wouldn't stand a chance against me! You know that don't you?"

S: " oh really! Well I have it so now bye, bye!"

Yoruki: "ok, ok… I'm going… "

S: " great idea! You're still here? What are you waiting for?"

Yoruki: " don't cry too much, ok?"

S: " as if"

He started to leave.

Yoruki: " oh by the way… thanks…I own you my life"

S: " don't worry much about that as _I_ was going to kill you, remember?"

Yoruki: " that's true! But not many people would have come back."

She gave him a small smile.

Yoruki: " bye then."

He vanished.

There was total silence all over the castle broken only by her fast breathing, caused by the run. The whole room was like filled with you ki, even though she couldn't make out if it was a good or a bad one it was definitely a very powerful one. She suddenly remembered what Yoruki said:

_" you're the daughter of one of the rulers of the Makai, Yomi." _

Could she really be Yomi' s daughter? After all she couldn't trust Yoruki at all. Did he lie to her? Well she was about to find out. A sudden figure stepped out from the shadows of the room making her heart skip a beat. He had arrived without her noticing his position. His appearance resembled a lot that of a ningen, he was quite short, his long white hair arriving up to his waist, cold, purple eyes stared at her expression less. He looked old and weak.

Takashi: " so finally we meet again"

Sam: " Again? I never met you before! Who are you?"

Takashi: " well… I'm not surprised at all, after all you were only a baby at that time"

Sam: " a baby? When….. that doesn't matter. Who are you?"

Takashi: " my name is Takashi and I used to take care of you before you were sent away"

Sam: " sent away? What do you mean? What happened?"

Takashi: " ohh…but we are not allowed to speak about it! Master Yomi would be really upset"

Sam: " you work for Yomi! what did he do to me? Speak or you'll be killed!"

Takashi: " killed! No, no miss.. please. I will tell you as much as I know about this story.

_About 13 years ago now when master Yomi and his wife Noriko, a ningen with great mental powers, still lived together, a child was born. A beautiful baby girl destined to greatness in this world, to rule and fight for this place. Your mother though had other plans in mind. It was commonly know that she hated violence and therefore wanted her child to live a quite life in the Ningenkai. There were long and angry discussions between both parents. But the woman finally gave up, leaving her only daughter to follow the tracks of her father. As time passed the child grew stronger, and her father started to worry. What if Noriko manages to change the child's mind and make her go against him? The woman was therefore locked in the dungeons of the castle. But not a long time passed that she escaped taking the child with her in the Ningenkai. Master Yomi' s anger exploded and gave orders that his daughter must be brought back and his wife killed. The second task was done but by that time the child disappeared and was never found again."_

As his story came to a close she realised tears were flowing down her cheek.

_ S: is this really what happened? No, it could be a lie! I have to stop trusting everybody, damn! _

Takashi: " This is all I know about that story."

S: " what makes you think I believe you?"

Takashi: " Your tears. And after all, is there anybody else you can trust? I don't think asking Yomi would be a good idea, he will never admit his crime!"

S: " I'm still trying, where is he?"

Takashi: " remember he killed your mother to bring you back to him but didn't manage it. Do you really think he will be such a fool to let you go now?"

S: " …I…I"

Takashi: " I don't think so! But if you come with me, I will take you to him. And I will help you revenge your poor mother!"

S: " I don't …know"

Takashi: " What? He was ruthless with her! And now you don't know what to do? Your mother has no importance for you? Don't you want to kill the monster that killed her?"

Voice: " well, then she should kill you"

They both looked at the direction the voice was coming from. Yomi was sitting on the throne.

Takashi: " Yomi!"

Yomi: " surprised?"

S: " are…you… Yomi?"

He sort of ' looked at her ' he directed his face in her chi's direction to be precise. After all he was blind.

Yomi: " I see you're back, finally"

S: " how do you know who am I?"

Yomi: " I just know it. I'm your father after all."

Takashi: " Father! You still dare to call yourself her father after what you did to your wife?"

Yomi: " Takashi, I always knew you'd betray me. I know very well you are ambitious but trying to bring my own daughter against me is something I never expected."

Takashi: " I am just telling her the truth the rest depends on her. But I'm sure she'll see you for the bastard you really are."

S: " STOP IT! SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

Takashi: " oh come he's here you can kill him now! I'm sure that the we can beat him together! Remember your mother."

She looked at Yomi and then back to Takashi. She couldn't trust any of them. Yomi was her father, yes, but almost thirteen years passed from the last time she saw him and he was accused of being guilty of her mother's death. And Takashi well, she doesn't know him but still he could be saying the truth, he was extremely convincing. There was just one thing bothering her, his eyes, once Kurama had told her that the eyes are the windows to one's soul but his eyes were blank almost as if he was unable to feel any kind of emotion. Yomi was blind and that didn't help at all.

_ S: what's the truth? Who can I trust! _

She closed her eyes unable to take this any longer. Then, somehow, her you-chi grew higher as if her mind had no more control on her body. A ray of white light hit Yomi and he was like paralysed for a split of a second. Something that looked like a barrier swirled around him.

Takashi: " Yesss! Kill him!"

Yomi opened his eyes slowly. Her power was unimaginable, she managed to cure Yomi after all this time. His eyes were ice blue exactly like hers but they were not cold or cruel like she had imagined, they were gentle, caring, they looked sincere. But still she couldn't decide just on that simple thing. Then a voice from behind her spoke. She knew that voice very well indeed.

K: " Sam."

She jerked her head round. Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Marija and unbelievingly Yoruki were there. Kurama was supported by Yusuke and Kuwabara he was still very weak. She ran over to him.

S: " Kurama what are you doing here? You're still too weak!"

He smiled weakly.

K: " don't worry about that! Yoruki has something to tell you"

S: " what?"

Yoruki: " Sam, Yomi has nothing to do with your mother's death! She escaped from here because she sensed that Takashi was a danger for you! And-"

Takashi: " stop speaking this lie, you can't prove anything!"

Yoruki: " Sam please, I was there! I remember everything! He wanted to kidnap her so that when you grew older he could threaten you to kill Yomi! but she preferred to die then to do that"

Takashi: " how can you believe him! After all he did this spell to that fox demon! He nearly killed him! Yomi is the real murderer here, it' him you have to KILL!"

S: " SHUT UP! I don't believe you Takashi. No, not anymore. Not now!"

Takashi: " STUPID! YOU COULD HAVE LIVED TO RULE WITH ME ONCE YOMI WAS DEAD! BUT NOW YOU'LL DIE EXECTALY LIKE YOUR FOOLISH MOTHER!"

He started laughing, a cold, cruel, insane laugh. Then he concentrated his chi and attacked. Everyone avoided his attack but got separated. Kurama and Sam on one side, Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the other side, Hiei with Marija in his arms and Yoruki were next to Yomi. Takashi concentrated all his you-chi in one powerful ball and decided on attacking the most weak group, Kurama and Sam, after all he was injured badly and the girl had not mastered her powers yet.

There was no chance on avoiding the ball, it was too fast, Sam pushed Kurama away and tried to defend herself with her sword. But it was too strong, the sword was destroyed to pieces and Sam was smashed against the wall, taking the full blast of the huge chi-ball. A blinding light prevented the others to see what was going on and when finally it was over Sam was lying motion less on the floor

K: " NNNNNOOOOOOOO!"

Kurama rushed over to her. He placed her head gently on his lap. She was badly hurt. Her right arm

was broken, left burnt. Both her legs were full of deep cuts, scars and they were partially burnt. Her clothes were thorn and her face was scratched all over. Her you-ki was very low, she was dying. The others were all around them and even Yomi was dead worried about her. He came over and checked her pulse while Marija used her powers to prevent her from dying.

Yomi: " we have to take her to the regeneration tank.!"

M: " yes, and do it fast I'm not going to resist for long!"

Takashi's cruel laughter could be heard.

Takashi: " oh, so sorry. I could have killed her directly but seeing her die slowly is more entertaining, don't you think?"

K: " YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

Yomi: " how dare you do this to my daughter? It has all been your fault from the very beginning and it will finally end with your death."

Kurama gathered all his you-chi and changed the red rose in his hand into his rose-whip. Yusuke was ready with his ray-gun. Kuwabara materialised his sword. And if necessary Hiei was ready to strike with his most powerful weapon, kokuryah. Even Yoruki was ready to fight.

Kurama placed her gently on the floor taking off his shirt and placing it on her to keep her warm.

K: " say your prayers Takashi cause you won't be living any longer than this!"

Takashi: " I'm terrified!"

Yomi: " you should be!"

The battle started. Takashi proved himself stronger than expected but still not enough to beat them all. Kurama' s plants surrounded the floor, the walls, doors, windows leaving no way out. Yusuke and Yoruki were about to attack when……

Yomi: " leave him to me. I want to kill the bastard that destroyed my family."

The final duel started. Their attacks were equally strong and fast at first but later on Yomi' s skills and experience were far better than his. Knowing that he was about to be beaten Takashi used his last, most powerful weapon, self destruction.

_ Takashi: I can never win but at least I'll bring them to hell with me! _

The explosion took place. Kurama shielded Sam from the attack while Hiei hugged Marija shielding her as well. Yomi summoned a barrier. The palace was partially destroyed and even though they had the barrier all of them got hurt, though not too badly.

M: " Thanks"

Hiei blushed furiously. Marija smiled contentedly to herself


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

FOUR DAYS LATER….

It was late afternoon when Sam finally woke from her four day sleep. She was lying in a bed in Marija' s house. A small circle of relieved and smiling faces surrounded her.

K: " hey, good morning"

He smiled at her sweetly. She blushed slightly then she remembered what had happened, Takashi,

Yomi, Kurama and the others, the huge chi-ball, the pain then total darkness.

S: " what…what happened?"

Y: " don't worry, Takashi's dead."

Ku: " yeah, he killed himself when he found out he couldn't beat us!"

H: " Hn. Not thanks to you."

_ S: Hiei! He's here! I always thought he hated me….well I don't think he's here for me anyway _

Hiei was giving side glances to Marija at the other side of the room, she seemed not to notice the extra attention Hiei was giving her.

S: " so, Hiei…any new news lately?"

He understood immediately what she was talking about but the others seemed stunned by the question. He looked extremely embarrassed and at that moment Hiei would have given anything to be with her here alone with his katana.

A sweatdrop formed on Sam's head as Hiei's rage seemed to be growing bigger every second, he was about to explode when…

M: " Hiei, is anything wrong?"

H: " Hn. No"

He turned round and left without saying another word.

Ku: " what is the matter with him? I'll never understand!"

Sam had an idea, it would be a good thing if they left Marija and Hiei alone for some time.

S: " emm…Kuwabara…could you tell me how did you beat that monster?"

_ S: oh, dear this is the better I can come up with! I think I'm still under the effect of whatever they did to cure me. At least I hope so! _

But it seemed enough for Kuwabara who started acting every single part of the 'terrifying battle' as he called it. Yusuke was occupied as well disagreeing with Kuwabara' s every word. Keiko and Yukina seemed somehow slightly interested and for Shizuro and Kurama…well they understood what's going on.

S: " hey Marija, could you come here please?"

M: " mm…what?"

S: " why don't you go and talk to Hiei?"

Marija blushed.

M: " emm….why should I?"

S: " you're not fooling anyone you know!"

Kurama was listening to their little chat and as polite as ever he tried to encourage her to go without her noticing.

K: " Marija ?"

M: " yes?"

K: " do you know at what time the plane leaves tomorrow?"

M: " emm…yes…at 9 or 10 o'clock in the morning I think."

S: " Talk to him, or you'll regret it."

_ M: this is probably my last chance! _

Kurama smiled to himself, Marija had understood the message.

M: " I'm leaving for a bit ok?"

S: " sure, take as much time as you need!"

M: " yeah, right"

She left and headed towards her back garden, Hiei usually liked there. And in fact he was sitting on a branch of a tall tree at the back of the garden staring at the cloud-less sky above. Marija went over there and sat at the foot of the tree. There was complete silence for a couple of minutes.

M: " it's beautiful, isn't it?"

H: " yes."

Silence again.

M: " Hiei, I have something very important to tell you."

Hiei didn't answer, actually he didn't even pretend at least to be hearing what she's saying. She stood up and changed position till she could at least see him. She blushed slightly.

M: " you know Hiei, I'm gonna miss you a lot when you go away!"

No answer. Her patience was finishing if he doesn't do something, anything, she was thinking about turning him back into a kitten.

M: " will you?"

She was really embarrassed, she had never said anything like this to anyone before, but after all Hiei was special. Still no answer. She sighed, maybe he wasn't interested in her, which means it's of no use declaring her feeling for him. She started walking back towards the door, when suddenly she changed her mind and decided to risk it. She will never know if he loves her or not like this! She turned round to face him again.

M: " Look, Hiei I-"

Hiei had cut off whatever Marija planned to say by pressing their lips together in an awkward kiss. She wrapped her arms round his neck but suddenly he was gone again and she found herself with nothing but air. She remained there shocked for a little while then she entered inside extremely happy.

The others had left and only Kurama was left inside Sam's room. She was in bed while he was standing up near the window.

S: " how did you know?"

K: " know what?"

S: " that I was at Yomi's castle."

K: " oh, well we had some outside help for that."

S: " what do you mean?"

K: " well, after he went away and left you alone in the castle, Yoruki decided to come back here to the Ningenkai to tell us what's going on."

S: " WHAT? Are you saying that practically he saved my life?"

K: " yep. It's thanks to him we found you in time. And it's also thanks to him that you discovered that Yomi was not guilty of your mother's death."

S: " Kurama…what happened to Yomi?"

He gave her a small smile.

K: " he's fine. After the battle he took you to the regeneration tank and didn't move away from there not even to sleep. "

She didn't speak for a while.

K: " are you ok?"

He moved closer to her bed sitting down on an empty chair.

S: " Kurama, was he hurt?"

K: " no, not really but…"

S: " what?"

K: " after you fainted your power had no more affect on him."

S: " so, he's blind again?"

K: " yes…Sam don't mind too much about this but are you planning to ask hundred questions in an hour or what?"

S: " oh, sorry but it's just I have so many things to ask and well you're here right now!"

K: " I was just joking don't worry. Your family should be arriving soon."

S: " my family?"

K: " your ningen family"

S: " oh, right"

She looked outside the open window. Her expression was sad, probably she had been expecting to see Yomi. He decided on changing the subject, he hated to see her in that state.

K: " Sam, why did you risk your life to save mine?"

She stared at him partially blushing, partially surprised. She desperately thought about a sensible answer to give him but failed.

S: " I shouldn't have done that? You preferred to die?"

K: " if in that battle you had died, I would have never forgiven myself for that!"

S: " Kurama what happened wasn't your fault!"

K: " can't you understand? If 4 days ago you had died then I would have died as well cause I can't live without you!"

_ S: does that mean exactly like it sounds? _

K: " I love you"

At that moment words failed her, she stared at him unable to talk, unable to move a single bit. Her brain screamed to her to answer him at that very moment but her mouth seemed temporarily to have lost any connection with her brain. He looked at her hopefully but his expression changed when she looked down and didn't answer back.

_ K: I knew it! She doesn't love me! _

K: " sorry, I shouldn't have said that!"

And he disappeared.

S: " Kurama, I love you too"

But of course Kurama couldn't hear her confession of love now, it was too late. She knew she had hurt him a lot and the image of his eyes full of sorrow, somehow telling her how much she had broken his heart, never left her mind not even when her family came to visit her or when all the group was doing a party in her room because it was their last day there.

Kurama was not there. He couldn't face her at that moment. He was walking around the garden trying to find some sort of consolation from his beloved plants. But there was just nothing to do about it. His love was not returned.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning things changed drastically. There was a total uproar all over the house. People were screaming and fighting trying to find their things as it was almost time to leave. Sam managed to wake up and even when she had everything ready everybody refused her help knowing that she was still extremely weak. Kurama tried to avoid her eyes every time they talked although he was still polite and gentle with her. Sam couldn't help it, she just couldn't confess her love for him even though she really wanted too.

When everybody was packed they left heading to Malta's international airport. The journey wasn't exactly pleasant Kurama and Sam were sitting in front of each other in Marija' s luxurious limousine but they didn't speak a word to one another. As early as they woke up they had only a couple of minutes to spear before their plane left. After saying good bye to every body Marija and Hiei left wanting to spend the last few minutes alone (they had spent the night before talking together and Hiei seemed to have changed a lot from the cold hearted guy they had first met). Kurama just stared outside the huge glass walls surrounding the airport. Yusuke and Keiko were fighting as usual. Kuwabara was talking to Yukina and Shizuro, well…she was drinking, this vacation was not exactly what she had hoped for. And for Sam, she was looking at Kurama' s back from near the others when suddenly Shizuro went up to her.

Sh: " what the hell are you doing?"

S: " what do you mean?"

Sh: " why are you wasting your time sitting here when you should go and talk to that gorgeous guy madly in love with you?"

S: " Shizuro but I thought that you…"

Sh: " oh, stop trying to find excuses! He's in love with you, I can't compete anymore!"

Then she smile wickedly.

Sh: " but if you don't love him…I mean I can still try again in Japan when you're not around"

S: " THAT'S NOT TRUE I LOVE HIM! "

Sh: " so now answer me, why are you sitting here talking to me instead of shouting that to the guy over there waiting just to hear it?"

S: " I …. I …"

Sh: " Go. You will never find someone like him. Don't waste your life in regrets, stupid."

Then she left heading outside where she could smoke her cigarettes in peace. Sam got up determined to go and tell Kurama what she felt for him. But with every step she took towards him her determination got lower and lower and by the time she arrived next to him she desperately wanted to run back, but it was too late Kurama noticed her coming and decided on talking to her this time.

S: " hi"

K: " hi"

S: " can I stay here?"

K: " yes, sure we are still friends after all, no?"

He smiled an extremely painful smile.

S: " look, Kurama about what you said yesterday…"

K: " no, stop. Forget whatever I said yesterday! I'm really sorry I shouldn't have said that. Only now I realise how stupid it was of me to do that"

S: " but…-"

Voice: " The passengers of the flight F575, destination Japan are asked to get on board. Thank you."

K: " good bye then, I have to go . I really hope to see you again."

And he hurried away from her, joining the others on their way. Sam just sat there motionless.

_ S: Kurama don't go! But now it's too late! _

Marija walked up to her.

M: " you're so pathetic !"

S: " shut up Marija !"

M: " I never thought you are such a coward."

S: " stop it, ok? I already know that!"

M: " I really can't understand how somebody like Kurama is in love with you! He was going to die because of you and now you're breaking his heart just like that. He deserves better!"

S: " STOP IT! SHUT UP! I KNOW THAT! STOP REPEATING THE SAME THINGS! I'M ALREADY FEELING AWFUL ABOUT ALL THIS AND I DON'T NEED YOU TO REMIND ME THAT I WAS TOO COWARD TO TELL HIM I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM TOO!"

K: " what?"

She spun round. Kurama was right behind her. He had forgotten a bag there before and had come to collect it.

K: " really?"

Sam just nodded, unable to speak. He smiled his most radiant smile, walked up to her and kissed her forgetting that it was time for him to go. Well, that was until the air hostess announced that the plane was about to take flight. They parted, Kurama started collecting his bags. He looked at her straight in her eyes.

K: " remember me, ok?"

He started walking away.

S: " so, this is the end."

He stopped halfway and turned round.

K: " no, this is just the beginning. See you round Yomi's place."

He winked, waved them goodbye and left.

S: " you knew he was there, didn't you?"

M: " yes."

S: " geez, thanks a lot" Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

M: " I think you _should_ thank me!"

They watched the plane till it was out of sight, then they left feeling extremely happy. Even though the holidays were almost over, school was about to start again, probably other demons would what to conquer earth and Sam still had to face her biological father, finally knowing what had actually happened and who she really was.

M: " I can't wait for the summer holidays to start again. "

S: " me too."


End file.
